Sentimientos problematicos
by miriam.sanchezvilla.9
Summary: Historia Shika-Hina, con algo de Ita-Hina. Shikamaru conoce a una chica no problemática y decide conquistarla, Hinata pasa por un mal momento y Shikamaru se vuelve su apoyo, pero pasa lo inesperado, Itachi aparece y ahí comienza el verdadero dilema del Nara.
1. Chapter 1

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

**Capítulo 1:**

"_**Sus besos si son mágicos**_**"**

Presente

∞_Recuerdos∞_

Como definir el sentimiento "amor", es algo bastante difícil, una definición acertada, para una mente tan brillante como la de Nara Shikamaru seria: Felicidad en todos los sentidos, así de simple y a la vez tan compleja, cayendo en ese concepto una nueva incógnita surgía en su mente, y mucho más complicada que la anterior, "¿qué es felicidad?", bueno si el tuviera que definir felicidad sería algo "no problemático" y eh ahí donde recaía el verdadero problema, porque Nara Shikamaru no conocía nada en este mundo que no fuera problemático y si le preguntaran que era lo más problemático para él, nombraría dos cosas como las más problemáticas, ser un Shinobi importante, (como lo era el) y las mujeres, a estas últimas las considera dentro de esta categoría como las numero uno, por las brillantes representantes con las que más ha convivido, empezando por la problemática primera mujer que conoció en su vida, su madre, siempre gritándole a su padre, siempre haciendo escándalo por nada, siempre de malas, demasiado problemático para su gusto, por lo que un día se aventuró a preguntar a su padre, ¿qué le había visto a su problemática madre?, a lo que él respondió: "supongo que me enamore de ella porque se ve muy linda cuando sonríe". Respuesta que él no entendió en ese momento y que de ninguna problemática forma lo dejo contento, pero en fin esos eran asuntos de su padre. La segunda chica con la que más ha tenido contacto a lo largo de sus 20 años de vida y que es una de las mejores representantes del problemático género femenino, es Yamanaka Ino, la rubia chica de ojos azules que conoció desde que era muy pequeño gracias a la amistad que sus progenitores tenían, y desde ese primer día en que hablo con ella se formó la idea de que todas las mujeres eran problemáticas, gritando por todo, haciendo escándalo por cualquier cosa, y enojándose de forma absurda por errores muy simples que cualquier humano cometería, y si a este par de mujeres le agregamos las escandalosas y alocadas fans de sus tiempos de academia que idolatraban a Uchiha Sasuke, bueno su concepto de mujeres quedo bastante deteriorado.

Por ejemplares como estos y mucho otros, como la quinta Hokague de mal humor siempre, se sorprendió en sobremanera al conocer más personalmente a Hyuga Hinata hace ya un par de semanas, la conocía desde la academia, aunque no la notara por lo callada que era, cualidad que no apreciaba mucho en ese entonces aunque en realidad no apreciaba nada por lo problemático que esto resultaba ser, en fin, se volvieron un poco más cercanos al formar ambos parte de los 9 novatos, al pelear juntos en la cuarta guerra Shinobi, y en los últimos años al hacerse cargo de vez en cuando del pequeño Asuma hijo De Kurenai y Asuma, pero digamos que su relación más que de amigos seria de trabajo y antes, la describiría como alguien que no llamaba para nada su atención, pero eso antes, porque unas semanas atrás pudo percatarse de lo distinta que Hinata era a las otras chicas.

_Comenzó a notarla desde una linda noche estrellada con una luna en fase de cuarto menguante, esa noche le tocaba a Ino cuidar del pequeño Asuma de solo 3 años de edad, pero una emergencia ocurrió en el hospital e Ino le pidió que por favor le avisara a Hinata, que era la que cuido al pequeño todo el día, debido a una misión de rango A que Kurenai tendría durante un buen tiempo. Entre gruñidos de fastidio le dijo a su rubia amiga que iría, y en todo el camino se imaginó la reacción que muy seguramente tendría su compañera, basado en sus previos conocimientos sobre el carácter femenino, agregándole otros factores, como el mal humor que de seguro Hinata se cargaría después de cuidar a un infante todo el día, porque su amiga Ino siempre terminaba con un humor de los mil demonios debido a la hiperactividad del pequeño Asuma, su mente solo podía recrear escenarios donde el terminaría en vela toda la noche por cuidar al pequeño, casi con resignación llego a la puerta de la casa de Kurenai, y esperando el problemático resultado toco con su habitual cara de pereza de forma decidida, la puerta de la antigua sensei del equipo 8, espero un periodo de tiempo muy corto y la puerta comenzó a abrirse de forma lenta dejando al descubierto a la chica de ojos color perla, que para su sorpresa no mostraba una cara de fastidio total o de sueño solo mostraba una gran sonrisa, la sonrisa más sincera que él hubiera visto._

_-Hola Shikamaru-kun-le saludo Hinata, con un tono de voz que a Shikamaru se le antojo parecido a la música, por lo suave, amable y dulce que era, hasta ese momento noto que el tono de voz de la muchacha era completamente distinto al de todas las demás mujeres no era ni demandante ni agresivo._

_-Hinata-Fue la forma en responder su saludo. La chica le abrió paso para que entrara._

_-Eh! Hinata-dijo Shikamaru de forma nerviosa la chica movió su rostro como dando a entender que lo escuchaba y que continuara-veras, a Ino le salió una emergencia en el hospital y no podrá venir esta noche._

_-No hay ningún problema Shikamaru-kun-anonadado, así es como Shikamaru quedo, de todos los escenarios que su brillante mente recreo este no era una opción, el rostro de la muchacha no era más que de comprensión y amabilidad pura, no fingía para chantajearlo, lo que decía, lo decía de una forma sincera._

_-¿De verdad?-su tono de voz era de duda, pues no podía creer la actitud de esa chica._

_-No hay ningún problema, Asuma-chan ya está dormido, jugamos todo el día y término exhausto, no se despertara en toda la noche- la mujer decía esto con una gran sonrisa, como si pudiera revivir los momentos que vivió todo el día con el pequeño y como si en ese instante estuviera contemplando el rostro durmiente del pequeño niño._

_-Pero Hinata tú debes de estar cansada, se lo que es estar todo el día con el pequeño es demasiado inquieto y comprendo si quieres retirarte a tu casa, no te preocupes yo puedo cuidarlo no creo que me cause ningún problema, como lo acabas de decir está muy…-y sus palabras se cortaron por un estruendoso llanto proveniente de la habitación del pequeño y todas sus buenas intenciones de quedarse a cuidar al pequeño que no sabía de qué problemático lugar habían salido se esfumaron y su expresión relajada cambio por una de completo sufrimiento al saber que esa sería una larga noche. Esto no pasó desapercibido para Hinata que con una sonrisa lo calmo y le dijo._

_-Te digo que no será ningún problema para mi cuidarlo, voy a ver qué es lo que tiene-le dedico otra sonrisa dio la vuelta y de forma rápida llego hasta la habitación del niño. Shikamaru la siguió de cerca para ver qué era lo que le sucedía al pequeño._

_En cuanto el pequeño vio a Hinata se lanzó a sus brazos hecho un mar de llanto capaz de conmover a cualquier persona, incluso al ser de corazón más frio, pues no era un llanto de berrinche era más bien como un quejido de dolor verdadero. Hinata lo rodeo con sus brazos de una forma muy maternal y lo levanto del suelo, el pequeño se acurruco en su pecho y Shikamaru se acercó y le acaricio la cabeza el pequeño al notarlo se tranquilizó un poco, pero solo un poco, como para permitirle hablar._

_-Es que, es que-repetía el pequeño entre sollozos._

_-Extrañas a tu mamá ¿cierto?-le dijo Hinata con un tono de voz muy dulce pero sin llegar a ser empalagoso como el que la mayoría de las personas usan para hablarle a un niño como si los niños fueran unos retrasados mentales. El pequeño asintió con su cabeza y su llanto se acrecentó. Ante esto La chica de ojos color de luna le dijo-No te preocupes llegara pronto sana y salva ¿sabes cómo lo sé?-el pequeño negó suavemente, mostrando que ponía atención a cada una de las palabras de la chica-Lo sé porque ella te ama demasiado y ese amor hace que llegue con bien para poder volver a verte- y como si esas palabras fueran la verdad más grande del mundo, el pequeño sonrió de forma aliviada, como si esas palabras fueran su salvación. _

_Entonces el pequeño regreso a su habitual estado de felicidad pura y le dio un sonoro beso a Hinata en la mejilla provocando que esta se sonrojara y se riera de forma muy linda._

_Asuma se acercó a Shikamaru y le estiro los brazos pidiéndole que lo cargara, los dos mayores entendieron y Hinata puso en los brazos del muchacho al pequeño y con una pequeña toalla que se encontraba sobre la mesita de noche comenzó a limpiarle la cara,-Listo- dijo con una gran sonrisa al terminar de hacerlo. El chiquitín tenía una adorable mueca de fastidio combinada con un sonrojo.-Tía Hinata quiero un poco de leche por favor-le dijo volviendo a sonreír Asuma._

_-Hey! Asuma lo siento pero la leche tendré que dártela yo porque Hinata ya se tiene que ir-Dijo Shikamaru llamando la atención._

_-¿Nani?-grito un poco el infante como si la idea de Shikamaru dándole leche le asustara- Pero Shikamaru-san siempre dejas que la leche se tire, o me la das muy caliente y me quemo._

_Hinata cubrió su risa con una mano y Shikamaru se sonrojo un poco por la risa de la chica._

_-Por eso quiero que Hinata-san me de la leche a ella le queda muy rica casi tan rica como la que me da mamá-Dijo el niño con una gran sonrisa en su rostro recordando a su madre. El joven iba a reclamar otra cosa pero fue interrumpido…_

_-Bueno Asuma-chan te preparare tu leche pero promete que después te iras a dormir-El pequeñín asintió con su cabeza y comenzó a dar aplausos de emoción.-Shikamaru etto… ¿no quieres algo para cenar?-Le pregunto Hinata un poco sonrojada y jugando con sus dedos índices chocándolos el uno contra el otro en un gesto tan típico de ella pero que hasta ese momento a él Nara se le antojo demasiado adorable._

_-Vamos Shikamaru-san pide algo Hinata-san cocina delicioso-el niño estaba demasiado feliz esperando su leche._

_-¿Qué tal un té?-le pregunto Hinata_

_-Un te estará bien-fue la simple respuesta del joven pero le dedico una sonrisa que ni el mismo sabía que tenía haciendo sonrojar a la peli-azul._

_Los tres emprendieron el camino hacia la cocina, Shikamaru acomodo al pequeño en su silla, adecuada para los pequeños, él se acomodó a su lado en una silla que quedaba de frente a la estufa. La chica comenzó a sacar unos trastes, en uno puso la leche a fuego lento, en otro un poco de agua para él te, supuso el muchacho, que por alguna razón no podía dejar de observar cada movimiento que la chica hacía, como si estuviera en alguna clase de genjutsu, hasta ese momento pudo notar que la chica no traía enzima su habitual chamarra, unas cuantas tallas más grande a lo que verdaderamente necesitaba, solamente traía una blusa de red típica en el atuendo de un shinobi, esto le permitió al joven admirar el cuerpo de su compañera con más detalle, Hinata no era de un cuerpo tal delgado como Ino, Hinata tenía una cintura pequeña que resaltaba más por sus caderas anchas que encajaban de forma perfecta en la simetría de su cuerpo, la chica se levantó de puntas para alcanzar las hojas para él te, dejando que el moreno admirara sus piernas, eran largas y estilizadas se veían delicadas, no parecían las de una kunoichi, sus ojos se dirigieron hasta su cuello que estaba a la vista, ya que la peli-azul tenia atado su cabello en una cola alta, dejando expuesta su blanca piel, el cuello era largo y delicado, se preguntó si sería tan suave como se veía. Bajo su vista un poco más y pudo notar los grandes y bonitos pechos que su compañera tenia ya que ella volteo un momento para decirle quien sabe que a Asuma, sonrió para sus adentros con la idea que se le formo, en esta comparo los pechos de Hinata con las nubes, ambos se veían suaves, blancos y redondos se sonrojo un poco ante su siguiente pensamiento, pensó en, ¿Cómo se sentiría tocarlos?, sacudió un poco su cabeza ante esa pervertida idea y su mente volvió a divagar con la visión que ante sus ojos se presentaba, por primera vez en toda su admiración noto el redondo trasero de la muchacha y para su propia incomodidad se le hiso agua la boca, salió de su transe cuando la muchacha se sentó frente a él, el tiempo le pareció inexistente al mirar a la chica ni siquiera noto en que momento le había servido la leche a Asuma-chan y había puesto su taza de té. Le dio un sorbo a su bebida y sonrió de esa forma que no sabía que podía sonreír._

_-Él te esta delicioso-dijo de forma sincera ocasionando un sonrojo en la chica._

_-Gracias-contesto con una sonrisa en la cual se perdió por momentos el muchacho, noto los lindos y suaves labios de la chica y por primera vez en su vida deseo con mucha ansiedad casi como si fuera una necesidad besar._

_-Lo vez te dije que Hinata-chan cocinaba excelente-dijo el pequeño de forma animosa-el que se case con ella será muy afortunado-continuo diciendo el pequeño con un entusiasmo mayor._

_-Si será un hombre muy afortunado-dijo el moreno sin saber de dónde había salido eso y se mordió la lengua para no continuar porque lo que seguía era "y a mí no me molestaría ser ese afortunado" si, estaba distraído y embobado con la chica, pero no lo suficiente como para hablar tantas problemáticas estupideces. La joven se sonrojo y desvió su vista, el moreno al notar su incomodidad decidió cambiar de tema._

_- Deberías irte a tu casa de seguro te están esperando.-dijo esperando que ella descansara, se veía algo agotada._

_-De verdad puedo quedarme, no te preocupes-le dijo con una linda sonrisa_

_-Pero tu padre podría enojarse-trato de convencerla el peli-negro_

_-No te preocupes puedo avisarles y no habrá problema-aseguro sin cambiar ni un poco su linda sonrisa_

_-Por favor Hinata déjame cuidar de Asuma puedo hacerlo-le dijo como si ella dudara de sus capacidades._

_-Está bien, pero permíteme quedarme hasta que se duerma- por fin cedió quizás por sentir que estaba lastimando sus sentimientos al subestimarlo.-y yo no creo que no puedas cuidarlo, es solo que hoy ha estado un poco sensible por Kurenai-sensei además tiene un poco de gripa, apenas se está recuperando de su resfriado._

_-Entiendo, puedo cuidarlo de su resfriado, pero no creo poder con la nostalgia por su madre-dijo dudando lo siguiente que le iba a pedir-me pregunto si podrías quedarte aquí solo por si el despierta llorando por su madre, prometo que el que estará al pendiente toda la noche seré yo para que puedas descansar._

_-Claro, yo estaría muy contenta, le enviare una invocación con un mensaje a Neji-nee san para que le avise a mi Otto-san-le respondió con una gran sonrisa._

_En la habitación se escuchó un sonoro bostezo por parte del pequeño, Shikamaru lo tomo en sus brazos y lo acurruco haciendo una cuna con estos._

_-Envíale el mensaje a Neji, mientras, yo cuidare al pequeño._

_Hinata asintió y se dirigió a una ventana que quedaba cerca de la sala invoco una pequeña ave y le ato un pequeño pergamino en la pata lo tomo en sus manos y lo lanzo. Regreso a paso lento a la habitación del pequeño, temiendo despertarlo por si en algún caso ya se encontraba dormido, se acercó con sigilo a la puerta y se quedó hipnotizada observando la tierna escena. Asuma se encontraba recostado en su cama su cabeza sobre el regazo del moreno y cubierto con una frazada de ositos abrazando un peluche de una abeja, cortesía de Shino, pensó Hinata, Shikamaru sostenía un libro para que ambos pudieran mirar los dibujos mientras el mayor leía…_

_-Alguien ha probado mi sopa-lo leía con una voz graciosa como tratando de parecer un oso como decía el título del libro "La kunoichi de rizos de oro y los tres osos ninja". Sonrió ante el tono de voz del moreno y no pudo resistir soltar una pequeña risilla captando la atención de ambos chicos._

_-Etto… Hinata-san podría dormir contigo-dijo el más pequeño con un tierno rubor en sus mejillas._

_-Claro Asuma-chan no hay problema- le respondió con una sonrisa maternal_

_-Pero etto… es que-el pequeño hiso una pausa tomo airé como dándose valor –No quiero que ninguno de los dos se valla-dijo Asuma de forma apresurada._

_-No te preocupes, Shikamaru también se va a quedar-dijo como tratando de infundirle calma al menor._

_-Enserio Hinata-san ¿ambos dormirán juntos?, ¿Conmigo?-pregunto emocionado el pequeño ._

_Hinata se sonrojo de forma furiosa, entonces Shikamaru tuvo que intervenir._

_-Pero Asuma tu cama es pequeña para los tres-dijo tratando de persuadir al pequeño_

_-Oh! Shikamaru-dijo a forma de quejido-por favor mi mami a veces se queda conmigo y Hinata si nosotros tres cabemos lo mismo será contigo-dijo con tono suplicante y agrego-además extraño a mi mamá y me sentiré solo si los dos no están-uso un tono de voz que a Shikamaru le pareció bastante manipulador pero por la cara que Hinata puso supo que ella había caído ante el chantaje de Asuma y lo confirmo con lo siguiente que Hinata dijo._

_-Asuma no hay ningún problema ambos nos quedaremos contigo-pronuncio esto mientras le daba un sobreprotector abrazo y depositaba un beso en su frente. El pequeño sonrió de forma triunfante y le hiso un espacio a Hinata para que se sentará a su lado derecho mientras Shikamaru se encontraba de su lado izquierdo, los mayores se sacaron las sandalias ninja sus respectivas bolsas de armas, Hinata se soltó su pelo dejándolo caer y provocándole algunas cosquillas al más pequeño y haciendo que el mayor se le quedara mirando porque sus movimientos le parecían hermosos. _

_Ambos se recostaron quedando muy cerca ya que la cama era pequeña, Hinata podía sentir el cálido aliento de Shikamaru y viceversa el niño comenzó a reír de forma traviesa-Hinata-san tu cabello hace cosquillas-decía esto entre risas mientras movía el largo cabello de la chica-Hey! Asuma ya es hora de dormir-Shikamaru lo dijo quitando un mechón de cabello de la chica de su rosto y depositándolo detrás de su oreja y viéndola fijamente, la chica se sonrojo pero de forma sutil pues ya se encontraba bastante agotada y comenzaba a vencerse en los brazos de Morfeo-es cierto Asuma-chan-dijo Hinata dándole un beso en la cabeza al pequeño-y abrazándolo._

_Ambos quedaron dormidos mientras Shikamaru se quedó mirando al infante, tenía el cabello ondulado muy parecido al de su padre, la piel blanca como la de Kurenai y ojos iguales a los de esta última, pero su expresión relajada era lo que hacía que él se pareciera más a su sensei, el pequeño era una perfecta y hermosa combinación de sus padres, alzo un poco su mirada y vio el lindo rostro de su compañera, lo admiro preguntándose por la suavidad de su piel y se atrevió a rozar con el dorso de su mano una de sus mejillas, sintió como toques eléctricos ante la calidez y textura de la piel de Hinata giro su mano y con su pulgar toco el contorno de los labios rosados, haciendo que ella sonriera entre sueños, no aguanto mucho y bajo su mano hasta llegar a la barbilla de la morena y acerco su rostro con suavidad al rostro durmiente de ella de forma lenta, de pronto sintió un brusco movimiento un poco más abajo y después un peso extra enzima suyo haciendo que su cuerpo girara y quedara boca arriba, el pequeño se encontraba completamente encima de él, boca abajo haciéndose una almohada con sus pequeñas manos, sintió un tibio aliento cerca de su oreja y observo por el rabillo del ojo como la cara de Hinata se acercaba más a él, poso uno de sus brazos encima del cuerpo del pequeño y el otro lo uso para abrazar a Hinata, esta tenía un brazo como almohada y el otro sobre el pequeño uniendo su mano con a del moreno, su rostro estaba entre el cuello y el hombro de Shikamaru su aliento cálido le daba de lleno al moreno, que de la nada formo una enorme sonrisa en su rostro, mientras pensaba que una vida así le gustaría, una vida a lado de esa mujer no le molestaría, le parecería "no problemático"._

Pensaba en su compañera ya que esa mañana la había notado bastante decaída cuando se la encontró en el cambio de turno para que ella cuidara a Asuma se preguntaba si el resiente compromiso del Ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente con Sakura tenía algo que ver, después de todo y aunque le causara una sensación agridulce, era bien sabido por todos que Hinata amaba a Naruto desde hace mucho, y aunque entre ella y el rubio habían escogido el anillo para Sakura y organizado la sorpresa para que Naruto le pidiera matrimonio de una forma romántica, Shikamaru supuso que fingía toda esa sonrisa, que le mostraba a todos y en el interior estaba destrozada porque el rechazo duele y mucho, pero conocía los nobles sentimientos de la muchacha y sabe que ella antepone la felicidad de todo el mundo antes que la suya y para Hinata la prioridad era la felicidad del próximo Hokague.

-Shikamaru-lo llamo una voz fuerte y masculina giro y se encontró con un ANBU el dio un movimiento de cabeza dándole a entender que le ponía atención-la Hokague te llama-el asintió y mascullo un problemático.

Cuando llego al despacho de la Hokague Shizune lo hiso pasar, en la oficina solo se encontraba la quinta, se acercó para hacer notar su presencia.

-Nara necesito de tu consejo-lo dijo con un tono de voz pocas veces escuchado en ella, tranquilo pero algo demandante, lo que no indicaba nada bueno.

-¿Sobre qué?-pregunto de forma desinteresada pero sabiendo que algo muy problemático se acercaba.

-Uchiha Itachi-pronuncio la mayor con un tono de voz sombrío.

-Como un muerto puede causar problemas-dijo con su habitual pereza

-Que no esté muerto-dijo con su voz aún más oscura-lo necesito de vuelta en la aldea, pero vivo.

-Y quiere que le ayude a escoger el grupo de ninjas que ira por el- no era pregunta era afirmación.

-Casi, pero no será un grupo, será una misión en solitario-dijo como dudando de su buen juicio.

-En solitario-repitió como un susurro para el-supongo que debe de estar bastante débil para que considere siquiera es posibilidad.

-Así es, llego un reporte de haberlo visto con mala salud y con un chacra bastante bajo-hiso una pequeña pausa-pero nuestros ANBU´s perdieron muy rápido su rastro.

-Entiendo, mis candidatos para la misión serian, cualquier miembro del equipo 8 o cualquier integrante del clan Aburame-dijo como solución a la problemática.

-Es solo que Inuzuka Kiba está de misión junto con Aburame Shino, regresaran en un mes o dos, y el clan Aburame está bastante ocupado, por lo que los miembros que quedan de este para la misión son nulos y no se me ocurre nadie más.

-No nombro a Hyuga Hinata, ella no está de misión y sus habilidades de rastreo son muy buenas, además sabe ninjutsu médico y podría asistir a Itachi si se encuentra mal herido y si el intenta atacarla ella tiene buenas técnicas, podría competir contra el si su estado se encuentra deteriorado, y hay una posibilidad grande de que lo venza y lo traiga de vuelta.

-Lo sé, pero…-frunció la boca en una mueca de dolor-no estoy muy segura, sabes ella no se encuentra en un muy buen estado emocional.

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pegunto con curiosidad.

-Todos sabemos lo que siente por Naruto y solo falta verle la cara estos días para saber lo deprimida que esta-dijo de forma un poco brusca, el moreno asintió y dijo.

-Pues ahórrele el dolor de tener que ser la madrina de bodas del Uzumaki-dijo en su usual tono de aburrido-el muy dobe le pido que lo fuera, además creo que estar lejos de todo la ayudara a superarlo y la concentración en la misión será más grande precisamente para que olvide todo lo que la aqueja.

-Entonces no crees que su situación personal sea un problema, sino que lo consideras como un extra para lograr el éxito en esta misión- dijo afirmando.

-Ella me parece la mejor opción-concluyo el Nara.

-Está bien, llámala por favor.

El muchacho asintió y desapareció en medio de una nube de humo.

De camino a la casa de Kurenai donde se encontraba la Hyuga, Shikamaru se permitió vagar un poco en los recuerdos en los que estaba sumergido por la mañana, antes de que fuera requerido por Tsunade…

…_Esa noche el no pudo dormir por un largo periodo de tiempo y despertó muy temprano, el sol apenas le daba al cielo tintes grisáceos, serian como las cinco de la mañana, Asuma se encontraba en la misma posición en la que se había quedado la noche anterior, su vista se desvió un poco más a su izquierda y se encontró con el bello rostro de Hinata que tenía los labios entreabiertos, como tentándolo a que la besara, se acercó lo suficiente ,y antes de que pasara lo mismo que la vez pasada, lo hiso de forma rápida, pero antes de tocar sus labios se detuvo un momento, contemplando de nuevo su rostro, subió su mano para acariciar su mejilla , con un suave movimiento poso sus labios sobre los de ella, solo un roce casto y simple, pero que le produjo sensaciones muy inesperadas, pensó que solo era atracción, deseo, pero se equivocó, realmente le gustaba esa chica, le gustaba como nunca antes le había gustado nadie, pensó-"ella es diferente"- con ese pensamiento miles más golpearon su mente, se separó del contacto que mantenía su boca con la de ella, pero no dejo de tocar su rostro con su mano, pensando en que con lo tímida que era si lo encontraba de esa forma, se asustaría mucho, quizás perdería la remota posibilidad que tenia de algún día llegar a tener algo serio con ella, así que, decidido a no perder esa oportunidad, se dispuso a levantarse, con cuidado de no despertar al pequeño, se retiró de la cama, lo dejo cerca de la chica y tomando riesgos innecesarios le dio un beso al niño en la frente y otro a ella en la mejilla muy cerca de la boca._

Su recuerdo se acabó justo cuando llego a la puerta de la sensei de ojos rojos, se dispuso a tocar, pero la puerta estaba abierta, así que entro, se encontró con un hermoso cuadro: el pequeño lloraba por un herida pequeña que tenía en la rodilla, la morena lo abrazaba y se agacho para darle un dulce beso en la herida, al instante el menor mostro una enorme sonrisa, como si ese beso fuera mágico, Hinata le puso un curita y le dedico una mirada llena de amor, el niño se percató de la presencia del Nara, su sonrisa creció aún más, de un salto bajo del sillón, se dirigió corriendo a abrazarlo, él lo recibió de buena gana, lo levanto por los aires y el pequeño le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla mientras le decía-Hinata-san es asombrosa.

-¿De veras? ¿Por qué lo dices?-contesto el Nara interesado

-Sus besos son mágicos-dijo asintiendo repetidas veces-pueden curar cualquier herida-concluyo emocionado, el moreno lo vio con incredulidad y agrego- de verdad mira-dijo señalando su rodilla-¿vez? ella me quito el dolor con un beso-pronuncio como si fuera la verdad más grande del mundo-incluso ella podría curar esa herida que tienes ahí-señalo su mejilla, donde tenía un corte provocado por una resiente misión, que no había tenido dificultad alguna, pero no pudo evitar, esa herida era pequeña, pero el niño haba realizado mucho escándalo.

Shikamaru miro a Asuma con una gran sonrisa y se dio por concluida la plática, cuando volteo a ver a Hinata esta estaba sonrojada y le pareció una visión demasiado linda.

-Hola Shikamaru-kun, ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Olvido algo?-dijo con amabilidad.

-No, es solo que venía a decirte que la Hokague te manda llamar-dijo con pereza.

-Oh! Muchas gracias, iré enseguida-el niño la miro de forma suplicante y capto la indirecta-Asuma-chan ¿quieres ir?-el pequeño asintió con emoción.

-Bueno pues yo puedo acompañarte, así mientras tú hablas con la Hokague yo cuido de Asuma.

-Gracias Shikamaru-kun.

Así los tres emprendieron camino de regreso a la torre de la quinta, el camino no es largo y el silencio que se implanto entre los tres era algo agradable, era la primera chica que Shikamaru conocía que no hablaba hasta por los codos, lo cual aprecio mucho y anoto en la lista mental de cualidades impresionantes de Hinata, entre estas estaban, amabilidad, comprensión, buen carácter, linda, sincera sonrisa y ahora silencio, adorada y apreciada tranquilidad.

Cuando llegaron a la torre, Shikamaru se quedó afuera, en un parque cercano, jugando con Asuma, Hinata se dirigió adentro del despacho, mientras Shikamaru la veía alejarse, no pudo evitar sentir arrepentimiento por haber propuesto a la morena para esa misión, porque por alguna razón, comenzó a sentir preocupación y tristeza.

Hinata se encontraba frente a la puerta del despacho y con toques delicados llamo a la puerta.

-Adelante-se escuchó la fuerte voz de la Hokague que lograba estremecerla.

-Buenas tardes Hokague-sama-dijo con voz tímida pero firme.

-Te mande llamar porque tengo una importante misión para ti-la peli-azul asintió demostrando que le ponía atención y que prosiguiera-es una misión rango S en solitario – la morena se estremeció, era su primera misión importante en solitario, la Hokague le extendió un pergamino y dijo-aquí se encuentran los detalles es muy importante que no le comentes nada a nadie, excepto a Nara Shikamaru, él puede ayudarte con lo que quieras-ella lo habría lentamente y comenzó a leer cuando termino la Godaime dijo- ahora sabes la importancia de esta misión espero que tengas éxito, ¿alguna pregunta?.

-¿Cuándo tengo que salir?-pregunto con una determinación en su mirada, que hiso confiar a la Hokague.

-En cuanto Kurenai vuelva de su misión- ella asintió-puedes retírate.

-Hai Tsunade-sama- y salió del despacho como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima, la aldea confiaba en ella, y ahora ya no tendría que ser la madrina de bodas de Naruto, se iría en dos semanas, la misión tenía tiempo indefinido, la boda del Uzumaki seria en un mes, así que podría estar tranquila, podría estar lejos de lo que tanto dolor le causaba.

Quizás fue lo bien que se sentía, pero le pareció que el sol brillaba con más fuerza y que las cosas irradiaban más felicidad de la que recordaba, por fin podía concentrarse en sus alrededores y no andar distraída todo el tiempo, pensando en cómo zafarse de la boda, porque ya lo había conseguido.

Cuando el Nara la observo, se percató que se veía más relajada, como si el hecho de arriesgar su vida en una peligrosa misión de rango S, que consistía en buscar, completamente sola, a uno de los ninjas más fuertes de toda la historia, no fuera la gran cosa, más bien, como si para ella, le significaran unas merecidas vacaciones, lo cual le extraño bastante e hiso que su mente comenzara a sacar conclusiones, del porqué, ella se veía más feliz que antes de estar al tanto de su misión, lo mejor que pudo deducir fue que, el tiempo de la misión la separaría de algo que le causaba tristeza y si de tristezas de la morena se habla no había otro acontecimiento más, que la boda del próximo Hokague, lo que era bien sabido para todos, excepto quizás, para los próximos novios, la ponía algo cabizbaja.

Se sintió un tanto incomodo por los sentimientos que empezaba a desarrollar hacia ella y la gran cantidad de tiempo que invertía recordándola, así que no se lo negó más, lo acepto, estaba empezando a enamorase y tomo una decisión, a partir de ese instante, se sacudiría la flojera que siempre le acompañaba y desde ese preciso momento haría todo lo posible para que ella se enamorara de él.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percató de lo que hacía Asuma y que este lo llamaba incesantemente hasta que le presto un poco de atención…

-Hey! Shikamaru-san ¿Por qué no me escucha?-le dijo haciendo un puchero-¿Es que está enamorado?-le dijo de forma divertida.

-Oye ¿De dónde sacas tú esas palabras?, ¿Acaso sabes lo que significa?- le dijo a modo de juego, mientras lo alzaba en brazos.

-Bueno no sé exactamente lo que sea-dijo rascándose su pequeña cabeza como tratando de pensar en algo bueno que decir- pero Kiba-kun dice que cuando uno está enamorado todo parece mejor de lo que en realidad es y que se está muy distraído todo el tiempo, sobre todo cuando la persona de la que estás enamorado está cerca-dijo asintiendo repetidas veces.

-Muchachos-se acercó Hinata llegando hasta donde estaban los dos morenos y cargando a Asuma- Asuma-chan ¿quieres un helado?-le dijo con una gran y luminosa sonrisa, si Shikamaru creía que las sonrisas que le había visto anteriormente eran hermosas, esta lo dejo impactado, sintió mariposas en el estómago, al ver semejante belleza y tranquilidad, recordó lo que su padre le había dicho sobre la sonrisa de su madre y ahora lo comprendía completamente, pues daría todo por conservar siempre esa sonrisa.

-Claro Hinata-san será delicioso-dijo el niño de forma feliz y emocionada-yo quiero el mío de chocolate-agrego con una enorme sonrisa.

-Y tú Hinata ¿Quieres un helado?

-Shikamaru-kun, muchas gracias, pero etto…yo no quisiera abusar de su cordialidad.

-No lo haces enserio.

-Está bien Shikamaru-kun.

Los tres comenzaron a caminar y Shikamaru llevaba al más pequeño en brazos.

-Y Hinata ¿Cómo te fue con la Hokague?

-Pues creo que bien, es solo que, bueno, quería pedirte tu ayuda.

-Para la misión.

-Así es, me gustaría que me ayudaras con algunas cosas, ¿Podrías?

-Por supuesto, ¿Cuándo sales?

-En cuanto Kurenai-sensei vuelva.

-Eso es en 2 semanas, así que tenemos poco tiempo, para planearlo, ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos mañana?

-Enserio, arigato.

-Y ¿A qué hora puedes?

-Bueno mañana me toca cuidar a Asuma toda la mañana y supongo que como ninguno de nuestro compañeros está a ti toca el resto del día ¿cierto?

-Así es, pero, ¿Qué te parece si entre los dos cuidamos al pequeño, y mientras este durmiendo podemos planear la misión para que tengas éxito?

-Muchas gracias ¿pero no tienes que ir a misiones?

-Puedo hablar con la Hokague, ella entenderá.

Cuando su plática termino ya estaban llegando a la heladería…

-Bueno ya estamos aquí-pronuncio Shikamaru bajando al niño de sus brazos.

-¡Sí!-grito el pequeño muy emocionado.

-Asuma-chan ¿Querías el tuyo de chocolate?- dijo Hinata mirando al pequeño con infinita ternura.

El pequeño asintió.

-Señorita me da uno de chocolate por favor y Hinata ¿De qué sabor lo quieres?

-De vainilla por favor.

-A mí me da un napolitano por favor.

-Qué lindo niño—pronuncio la vendedora mirando al mirando al más pequeño-Debieron tenerlo cuando eran muy jóvenes que gusto que sean felices.

Hinata se sonrojo llegando a colores inhumanos, y en Shikamaru se implanto un casi imperceptible rubor.

-Etto…no-nosotros, no, nosotros n-no-balbuceo cosas que no se entendían, mientras Shikamaru pagaba y la arrastraba fuera de ese lugar.

Shikamaru al ver lo sonrojada que se encontraba Hinata, no pudo evitar reír de buena gana, provocando que ella se avergonzara aún más, detuvo su andar y en automático la morena también, bajo a Asuma de sus brazos, permitiéndole que se fuera a jugar al parque, mientras ellos se quedaban solos en un silencio un tanto incomodo, entonces la brillante mente de Shikamaru puso en marcha su plan, "Conquistar a Hinata".

-Oye Hinata, no te preocupes, sabes, lo que la muchacha dijo no tiene ninguna importancia- y le sonrió de una forma tan, sensual y amble, fue lo que la mente de la morena pensó, y le devolvió una sonrisa sincera, porque en ese instante, se dio cuenta que podía confiar en él, que en Shikamaru podía encontrar un incondicional amigo.

-Shikamaru-kun muchas gracias.

Y en una explosión de felicidad, saco valor, de quien sabe dónde, para vencer su timidez, se acercó al muchacho y coloco un casto beso, aunque un poco largo, sobre el corte que él se había realizado en su última misión, provocando que Shikamaru se sonrojara un poco y pronunciara un tanto torpe…

-No tienes nada que agradecer…

En ese momento, se dio cuenta que lo que Asuma le dijo, era completamente cierto, los besos de Hinata, si eran mágicos, pues lo que sintió fue algo sobrenatural.


	2. Chapter 2

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Capítulo 2:**

"_**Ahora que se ha ido**_**"**

Las dos semanas que tenía Hinata para irse, a Shikamaru le parecieron las más cortas que haya tenido en su vida, pues bien se dice, que el tiempo es relativo, pues tanto disfruto de estar en compañía de la morena la mayor parte de tiempo, que la duración de los días le parecía demasiado poco para pasarlo al lado de ella.

Y como el tiempo no espera ni complace, ahora se encontraba en la entrada de la aldea, un poco desvelado, pero tenía que estar ahí, era la última vez que la vería, en un largo tiempo, pero no sería la última de toda la vida, porque sabía que ella era fuerte y que regresaría, porque confiaba en ella.

A lo lejos comenzó a vislumbrar una silueta demasiado familiar y sabía que el momento del "hasta luego" se aproximaba.

-Hola Shikamaru-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo Hinata cuando llego a la puerta y mientras registraba su salida.

-Bueno… esto… yo- pronuncio Shikamaru sintiéndose un poco estúpido por estar ahí y no saber que decir o hacer.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Bueno quería despedirme de ti pues no te veré en mucho tiempo y creo que te extrañare.

-Shikamaru-kun-dijo Hinata de forma nerviosa y sonrojándose-etto… no debiste molestarte.

-No es ninguna molestia, de verdad quería verte antes de que te fueras y desearte éxito en tu misión.

-Gracias Shikamaru-kun.

Y tomando mucho valor, Hinata se acercó al moreno, en un impulso, de esos que ella tiene, y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico, en un lindo abrazo, Shikamaru se quedó un tanto en shock, reaccionando lentamente, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su amiga, apegándola un poco más a su cuerpo.

-Shikamaru yo igual te extrañare- le dijo Hinata en un susurro muy cerca de su oído.

Hinata se alejó, solo un poco, de él para poder apreciar su rostro, ella estaba sonrojada pero con una sonrisa dijo…

-Gracias por venir, te prometo que volveré.

Y deposito un beso lento en la mejilla del muchacho, deshizo el abrazo, quedando a escasos centímetros de Shikamaru…

-Cuando vuelvas ¿Quieres salir conmigo?

-Etto…yo-balbuceo Hinata poniéndose sonrojada, pero no a extremos inhumanos y jugando con sus dedos índices, chocándolos el uno contra el otro- cla-aro Shikamaru-kun- sonrió y se dio la vuelta emprendiendo su camino, dejando a un triste Shikamaru por su partida, pero algo ido de este mundo observando su espalda alejarse de él.

Tan ido estaba que no noto la mirada del guardia que lo veía como diciendo en un suspiro–"_ah! Jóvenes enamorados-_ y tampoco escucho cuando este lo llamaba varias veces sin atraer su atención, el pelinegro volvió al mudo cuando ya no pudo ver la silueta de la chica.

-…Hey Nara-gritaba el guardia.

-¿qué, qué pasa? Estaba algo distraído disculpa.

-Algo… bueno solo decía que no te preocupes que tu novia regresara con bien.

-Mi novia- dijo sonrojándose.

-Si la chica Hyuga, buen gusto eh amigo pues ella está bien bue...

El Nara le dirigió una mirada de "cállate o te mato idiota".

-Jeje-se rio el guardia un tanto nervioso-bueno, en fin, la veras pronto y quizás su reencuentro sea más apasionado que esta despedida amigo- le dijo picaronamente provocando un sonrojo en el moreno.

-Bueno me voy.

Y así, Shikamaru se quedó con un vacío en su estómago, y su mente, no dejaba de pensar en Hinata y en lo bien que la paso con ella esas dos semanas.

Y aunque había pasado apenas unos minutos desde la partida de la Hyuga Shikamaru realmente la extrañaba.

Llego a una pequeña colina y se dispuso a realizar su pasatiempo favorito, tirarse en el césped y ver las nubes, pero esta vez no lo disfruto tanto, como las veces anteriores, porque cada nube que veía le recordaba solo algo, más bien a alguien, su mente no dejaba de relacionar absolutamente todo con Hinata.

Notas: Bueno este capítulo quedo demasiado corto, pero es como una pauta para la forma en que se narran los siguientes episodios, en estos Shikamaru recordara las dos semanas que paso con Hinata mientras que ella comienza a tratar a Itachi, estarán divididos como en dos.

Le agradezco a dniizz por poner esta historia en favoritos me inspiras a seguir escribiendo, me gustaría que dejaras algún review con tu opinión es importante para mí.


	3. Chapter 3

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

**Capítulo 3:**

"_**Primer día a su lado, primer día sin ella"**_

Apenas se había marchado y no podía dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo instante, solo llevaba unas horas en compañía de su ausencia y solo la recordaba a ella, solo recordaba los momentos en su compañía…

_Primer día juntos:_

_Al día siguiente de que la misión le fuera asignada a Hinata, Shikamaru llego muy temprano a la casa de Kurenai, donde la oji-perla se encontraba, le extraño bastante su propia actitud, ¿él, Nara Shikamaru, ansioso porque la mañana llegara, desesperado por levantarse?, ¿y todo por qué? Por una mujer, si alguien le hubiera dicho que se encontraría en esa situación, se hubiera reído hasta la inconciencia, porque algo tan problemático no iba para nada con él, pero si todo eso le valía, para poder conquistar a Hinata, se esforzaría, pues aunque todo le resultara problemático aceptaba que lo que vale la pena no se consigue sin esfuerzo._

_Al llegar a la casa de la sensei de ojos rojos, llamo a la puerta y como no le abrían, decidió entrar, al hacerlo, se encontró con un alocado Asuma, que corría sin sentido alguno por toda la casa, completamente desnudo y con espuma en el cabello, detrás de él apareció Hinata, que aún traía su pijama, que consistía en un short algo corto y una blusa de manga larga, pero que dejaba a la vista un poco de su abdomen, cuando Asuma noto que era perseguido soltó un agudo grito de emoción y comenzó a reír como si ser perseguido fuera lo más divertido del mundo, la muchacha trataba de alcanzarlo, pero el pequeño era listo y aprovechaba su tamaño para pasar por lugares por los que solo él podría pasar, Shikamaru sintió la necesidad de echarse a reír, suponía que Hinata lo consentía tanto, que el pequeño se portaba más incontrolable con ella, pues con nadie más era tan inquieto, con Ino no se arriesgaba pues tenía un poco de mal carácter, con su madre, Chōji, Shino y él, no se portaba así porque era reprendido y bueno con Kiba quedaba tan cansado de jugar, que no le quedaba energía más que para dormir, con buen humor realizo unos sellos de manos y sin mucho esfuerzo atrapo a Asuma con su Kagemane no Jutsu , él pequeño no se asustó por no poder moverse pues sabía de quien se trataba, giro su cabeza y vio a Shikamaru y sonrió como diciendo –"lo lamento"- el Nara lo vio acusadoramente se acercó a él y lo levanto en brazos._

_-Asuma, ¿qué se supone que haces?-reprendía al niño, su tono no era elevado, más bien sonaba un poco decepcionado, no porque realmente se sintiera así, si no porque sabía que esa era la forma de que el niño se calmara, pues si se le gritaba se ponía a llorar, pero si se le hablaba, justo como lo estaba haciendo, se sentía apenado y sabía que lo que había hecho estaba mal._

_-Lo lamento-el pequeño estaba apenado y se cubría la boca con sus manitas._

_-No te disculpes conmigo-le dijo ya sin reprenderlo._

_-Está bien-decía el menor un poco resignado-Hinata-san lo lamento-le dijo sonriendo culposamente y estiro los brazos en dirección a la Hyuga, ella se acercó y lo cargo…_

_-No te preocupes Asuma-chan-le dijo maternalmente Hinata-ahora hay que acabar con tu baño ¿está bien?_

_El pequeño asintió animosamente con la cabeza…_

_-Si quieres yo puedo terminar con eso Hinata-dijo Shikamaru cortésmente_

_-¡Sí!-grito emocionado Asuma-me bañara Shikamaru ¡qué bien!- el niño levantaba sus manos emocionado y tenía una sonrisa enorme._

_-Está bien, gracias Shikamaru-kun- Hinata le entrego el niño al Nara y se dirigió a la habitación de sus sensei para vestirse._

_Mientras tanto, Shikamaru se dirigía al baño y colocaba al menor en la tina llena de agua y pensaba en lo linda que se veía Hinata con su pijama, el niño noto lo ido que estaba y le salpico agua en la cara, mientras reía a carcajadas, el mayor reacciono y puso cara falsa de enojado, el niño no dejaba de reír y contagio a Shikamaru con sus inocentes carcajadas, y así comenzaron un juego, donde ambos se salpicaban agua, para Asuma no existía problema alguno, pero Shikamaru quedo con la playera completamente mojada._

_Cuando Asuma ya estaba un poco más limpio y con menos jabón, decidieron que era hora de salir del baño, el joven envolvió a el pequeño en una tierna bata de baño con un gorro, se veía realmente adorable, Shikamaru se sacó la playera sin ningún problema, pues siempre que bañaba a Asuma quedaba completamente empapado, comenzaba a pensar que no solo al niño le gustaba ese juego._

_Shikamaru escucho que Hinata estaba en la cocina, él se dirijo a la habitación del pequeño, lo vistió y peino, y justo cuando terminaban Hinata los llamo para desayunar._

_La joven estaba de espaldas a la entrada de la cocina ya con su habitual ropa ninja, cuando escucho las risas del pequeño al voltear no pudo evitar sonrojarse, Shikamaru no llevaba puesta camisa y Hinata tenía que admitir que se veía realmente muy bien, bajo la mirada apenada por sus pensamientos y tartamudeo un torpe…_

_-Etto... S-Shikamaru-kun ¿q-qué te gusta-ta-ría tomar?_

_El muchacho al notar lo incomoda que la ponía sonrió para sus adentros pues no le era tan indiferente a la heredera, pero decidió desviar la atención del asunto para no incomodarla aún más._

_-Un café por favor-mientras lo decía ponía al pequeño en su silla alta y le despeinaba un poco el cabello._

_-Hinata-san, Shikamaru quedo todo empapado por bañarme y ahora no tiene playera-decía Asuma muy divertido y no paraba de reír._

_-Ya veo Asuma-chan, pero sabes que debes de portarte bien-Hinata no lo decía como un regaño, lo decía muy suave._

_-Pero a Shikamaru-san no le molesta además él también se divirtió mucho-no podía dejar de usar ese tono que esta entre hablar y reír._

_Hinata sonrió y puso el desayuno en la mesa, Shikamaru le ayudo a servir los platos, y el desayuno paso sin más inconvenientes, con el pequeño contando historias sobre su ídolo Kiba._

_Cuando terminaron, dejaron a Asuma jugar un rato en la sala y entre los dos lavaron los trastes, al acabar con esa tarea decidieron sentarse a hablar un poco sobre la misión, mientras el pequeño no reclamara por atención._

_-Bueno Hinata, tu primer objetivo es preservar la salud de Itachi, pues se le requiere vivo, es decir, que si su estado de salud está muy deteriorado lo tienes que asistir para que no muera y si no se encuentra en tan mal y decide pelear no debes herirlo de gravedad, lo cual complica un poco tú trabajo, pero según los reportes, lo más seguro es que tengas que hacer lo primero-Shikamaru halaba con un aire muy profesional, Hinata lo escuchaba atentamente pues no quería fallar en esta misión- así que asegúrate de curarlo pero no por completo para que no pueda escapar._

_-Y crees que si no está en muy mal estado y decide pelear ¿pueda vencerlo?-estaba algo asustada, si eso pasaba, pues Uchiha Itachi no era cualquier cosa, era uno de los ninjas más fuertes de toda la historia._

_-Estoy seguro que sí, pues él no está a todo su nivel, además el byakugan es poderoso contra el genjutsu y es de lo que más se vale Itachi, así que no creo que tengas mucho problema con la captura, intenta bloquear sus puntos de chacra más importantes, que serían los de los brazos para que no pueda realizar sellos_, que en el campo de batalla esa sea tu prioridad.

_-Entiendo des…_

_Y hasta ahí quedo la conversación, pues Asuma comenzó a llorar y a demandar atención, el menor entraba tallándose los ojos por las lágrimas, se había caído, típico de él y se había raspado otra vez la rodilla. _

_Hinata se acercó a él lo levanto en brazos y comenzó a consolarlo, su herida no era grave y no necesitaba mayor cuidado, el niño dejo de llorar de a poco y ya calmado externo su deseo de dormir un rato, Hinata le preparo leche caliente y la puso en un vaso entrenador, para que el pudiera tomarla mientras estaba recostado, una vez que lo dejo dormido regreso a la sala, donde Shikamaru se había quedado, el joven ya traía playera y ya eran cerca de las tres de la tarde, el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente._

_-Hinata ¿tienes hambre?-pregunto Shikamaru amablemente._

_-Si un poco-dijo algo tímida._

_-Permíteme invitarte algo de comer, puedo comprar lo que tú quieras._

_-Etto… gracias Shikamaru pero no es necesario…_

_-Hinata ya es tarde y tu cocinaste el desayuno no me parece justo que ahora también prepares la comida._

_-Está bien Shikamaru-kun._

_-¿Y qué te gustaría?_

_-Ramen estaría bien._

_-Bueno no tardo nada._

_Y dicho y hecho no tardo más que 15 min en volver con la comida, a Hinata se le hacía algo rara la actitud del joven, pues él siempre fue perezoso, y que no dijera "problemático" muy seguido le parecía aún más raro, entonces una gran idea llego a su mente, que tal si Shikamaru hacia todo rápido porque no quería estar con ella y trataba de acabar con todo esto lo más pronto posible, con esa idea se sintió triste pues nunca le ha gustado ser una carga, así que se le ocurrió la solución al dilema quizás Shikamaru necesitaba entrenar así que ¿Por qué no ayudarlo con su entrenamiento?, ya estaba decidido le diría que entrenaran juntos._

_Cuando comenzaron a comer Shikamaru noto que Hinata estaba más nerviosa que de costumbre así que se animó a preguntarle si tenía algo…_

_Etto…yo-la muchacha comenzó a ponerse cada vez más tensa, entonces Shikamaru coloco una de sus manos encima de la de ella que no dejaba de mover nerviosamente y le dijo…_

_-Tranquila, puedes decirme lo que sea, confía en mí-y nuevamente aparecía esa encantadora sonrisa del Nara que a Hinata le comenzaba a gustar demasiado ver._

_Se sonrojo un poco por el contacto pero, fijo su mirada en Shikamaru y sonrió ampliamente el muchacho realmente era muy bueno con ella, tal vez se equivocó al pensar que a él le molestaba estar con ella, así que ahora le ofrecería entrenar no por sus primeros motivos si no porque quería pasar más tiempo de calidad ninja con su nuevo gran amigo._

_-Yo quería preguntarte si ¿te gustaría entrenar conmigo?-dijo amablemente Hinata sin retirar la mirada del Nara._

_-Claro Hinata, ¿empezamos hoy?-dijo sonriendo ampliamente, pues no había quitado la mano de la de ella, y su tacto le encantaba, al entrenar estaría cerca de ella, y esa idea le agrado bastante, se asustó un poco con esa pervertida idea, ¿qué le estaba sucediendo con esa mujer?_

_-Claro Shikamaru-kun._

_El Nara alejo su mano de la de ella, pues aunque no quisiera tenía que hacerlo, cuando terminaron de comer y tiraron los recipientes en los que el ramen de Ichiraku viene, salieron al patio y comenzaron a alistarse para entrenar._

_-¿Lista?-pregunto Shikamaru._

_-Hai-dijo Hinata poniéndose en posición de ataque típica de los Hyuga, activando su byakugan y analizando de arriba abajo a Shikamaru._

_-Comencemos-dijo el Nara y de un rápido movimiento realizo sellos de mano Hinata los reconoció era el __Kagemane no Jutsu así que rápidamente retrocedió para no ser alcanzada, este entrenamiento se estaba volviendo un reto ella era un ninja de corto alcance y eso la colocaba en desventaja, debía pensar en algo pronto, lanzo una bomba de humo y cuando se disipo ya no estaba ahí, el Nara escucho un ruido en un árbol detrás de él en un instante Hinata bajo y se posiciono a su espalda intentando atacarlo con el junken, pero él fue más rápido y la atrapo con su sombra, la inmovilizo y sonrió…_

_-Bajaste la guardia, nunca debes hacerlo-le dijo el Nara acercándose a ella provocando que ella se acercara a él por la sombra imitadora._

_Hinata sonrió eso le pareció muy extraño a Shikamaru y lo supo cuando sintió la presencia de la verdadera Hinata detrás de él había caído en la trampa de la morena, sintió un par de golpes en sus brazos y ya no pudo mover sus manos ni transmitir chacra, él había bajado la guardia._

_-Bajaste la guardia-dijo divertida Hinata._

_-Es verdad que ese puño suave Hyuga duele como el demonio-dijo un poco molesto Shikamaru pues de verdad le dolían los brazos._

_-Lo lamento Shikamaru-kun-dijo apenada la Hyuga y comenzó a emerger chacra azul de sus manos, comenzaba a curarlo y de verdad que sentía un alivio grande._

_De pronto Hinata ya no se pudo mover, miro a Shikamaru que le dijo…_

_-Como dije antes nunca bajes la guardia-y sonrío encantadoramente provocando que Hinata se sonrojara un poco._

_Estaban demasiado cerca, demasiado, por la cercanía Hinata comenzó a ponerse bastante nerviosa, Shikamaru deshizo el jutsu pero no dejaba de mirar directamente a los ojos a Hinata, Shikamaru sintió que algo lo empujo y se fue hacia enfrente provocando que la morena callera y el encima de ella, escucho un ladrido y a un animoso Kiba que decía…_

_-Lo lamento, después nos vemos._

_La cabeza del Nara había quedado entre el cuello y en hombro de la heredera y aprovechando roso con su nariz la blanca y suave piel de esa zona, dejando escapar su cálido aliento, sabía lo que hacía y se sintió complacido al sentir como Hinata se estremecía, se levantó un poco, apoyando sus brazos a los costados de la cabeza de ella, la miro directamente a los ojos y le sonrió, esa sonrisa que Hinata decidió bautizar como "sonrisa Nara", en cierto modo esa simple acción del joven, hacia que ella dejara de pensar y se perdiera, no supo en que momento, pero Shikamaru, comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente a ella, no supo porque, pero no opuso resistencia, conocía las intenciones que tenía el moreno y aun sabiéndolo no se oponía porque ella también deseaba besarlo, él se le acercaba demasiado despacio y ya comenzaba a impacientarse, cerro os ojos por impulso y cuando creyó que sentiría el contacto, un grito la saco de su trance…_

_-Hinata-san-era Asuma que se acababa de despertar-tengo hambre Hinata-san._

_Shikamaru suspiro un poco decepcionado, casi la besaba y estaba seguro que ella lo deseaba tanto como el, con un poco de disgusto se levantó y ayudo a Hinata a levantarse, ambos se dirigieron sonrisas de complicidad y tenían un leve rubor en las mejillas…_

_-Buen entrenamiento Hinata-dijo el Nara galantemente-espero que mañana continuemos._

_-Hai Shikamaru-kun-fue lo único que Hinata pudo decir, pues aun no creía lo que estuvo a punto de hacer._

_El resto de la tarde se pasó normal Asuma ceno, y después no los dejo descansar ni un momento tubo ocupados a ambos mayores con distintos juegos, escondidas, atrapadas, ninjas y ladrones, etc., juegos en los que Shikamaru no desaprovechaba ni una sola oportunidad, para tener algún contacto con Hinata y que bueno Hinata tampoco se negaba mucho a esto._

_La noche llego, y Hinata tenía que retirarse, pues esa noche Shikamaru cuidaría de Asuma, pero no se fue hasta que el más pequeño se quedó bien dormido._

_Los dos mayores se dirijan a la puerta sumergidos en un cómodo silencio, al llegar a la puerta el joven la abrió y dejo pasar a la muchacha, quien se detuvo en el marco de la entrada…_

_-Bueno Shikamaru-kun nos vemos mañana, gracias por ayudarme._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer._

_Le dedico una "sonrisa Nara", Hinata se sonrojo un poco, y Shikamaru sintiéndose un gran galán se acercó a ella y beso su mejilla, provocando que la morena se sonrojara y cerca de su oído Shikamaru susurro…_

_-Nos vemos mañana-y depósito otro beso en su mejilla, se alejó de la muchacha y ella emprendió camino hasta la mansión Hyuga, él no se retiró de la puerta hasta que ya no vio la espalda de la chica y soltó un suspiro ese día sí que había sido productivo en todos los sentidos. _

Recordando, así se la había vivido Shikamaru el primer día sin ella y se preguntaba cómo le estaría yendo en una misión a la que prácticamente él la había enviado y la preocupación invadió sus oscuros ojos y una mueca de tristeza se pintó en su rostro.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Primer día de misión:

Hinata se encontraba ya en la aldea de la de seda, lugar donde vieron por última vez a Itachi, según los informes, activo su donjutsu y comenzó a buscar, nada.

Pregunto a la gente sobre el joven, nada.

Comenzaba a creer que quizás no era Itachi al que habían visto, pues nadie desaparece sin dejar nada.

Nada… su vida había estado tan llena de nada, que comenzaba a creer en una conspiración en su contra, y suspiro pues recordó a lo único que había tenido esos días…Shikamaru, como extrañaba a su único apoyo en esos días, como necesitaba de su compañía.

El primer día de misión no había sido productivo en ningún sentido, pero algo la hacía sentir que mañana sería mejor, que mañana lograría algo y la nada se llenaría solo un poco.

.

.

.

.

**Notas: **gracias a todos los reviews de los episodios anteriores, me motivan a seguir, espero, este capítulo sea de su agrado, también espero sus opiniones y críticas constructivas, lo que piensen es importante para mí y sus consejos me serian de gran ayuda.

Gracias por leer.


	4. Chapter 4

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

**Capítulo 4:**

"_**Ayudándola a superar lo pasado, viviendo el atemorizante presente"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Ayudándola a superar lo pasado:_

_Era el segundo día que Shikamaru pasaría por completo con Hinata, ese día Chōji cuidaría de Asuma toda la mañana y por la noche seria Hinata, así que ambos tenían el día solo para ellos dos, Chōji llego temprano para comenzar con los cuidados del pequeño y el Nara como no queriendo, paso "por casualidad", por los territorios Hyuga y por obra del destino Hinata iba saliendo cuando él iba pasando…_

_-Hola Shikamaru-kun-dijo Hinata amablemente alcanzando al muchacho._

_-Hola Hinata._

_-Y ¿hacia dónde vas?-pregunto algo tímida Hinata._

_-Pues no iba hacia ningún lugar en particular ¿y tú?_

_-Bueno yo me dirigía a comer algo-se veía nerviosa cosa que Shikamaru noto._

_-Y ¿por qué lo dices como si fuera algo malo?-dijo con buen humor el muchacho, pues le gusta ver como se ponía nerviosa._

_-Etto… yo-se sonrojaba mucho y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos en un ya conocido gesto de la muchacha-veras es que no es algo muy sano que desayunar-termino por fin de hablar y su rubor comenzó a descender._

_-Oh! Ya veo pues nada puede ser tan malo es más yo tampoco he desayunada porque no vamos juntos-sugirió el muchacho cortésmente, tratando que Hinata se sintiera cómoda a su lado._

_-Gracias Shikamaru-kun-dijo con confianza la morena._

_-¿Y a qué lugar vamos?_

_-A I-Ichiraku ramen._

_A Shikamaru le extraño un desayuno tan poco saludable pero, con lo audaz que era pensó que quizás la joven a su lado quería estar cerca de algo que le recordara a Naruto._

_-Muy bien-fue lo último que se dijo en todo el camino, pues se la pasaron en un cómodo silencio que hacía que Shikamaru se enamorara más de Hinata._

_Al llegar se sentaron en una mesa y ordenaron, cada quien, un bol de ramen sencillo, el servicio era rápido y enseguida su ramen estuvo frente a ellos._

_-Y ¿Cómo te fue con Asuma anoche?_

_-Bien Hinata gracias por preguntar, no dio molestia no se despertó hasta hoy por la mañana, oye ¿hoy entrenaremos otra vez?_

_-Claro-dijo animada-si no tienes nada más que hacer-lo último lo dijo un poco menos animosa que al principio, como temiendo que el solo estuviera con ella por cortesía._

_-No te preocupes hoy no hay mucho que hacer que te parece si entrenamos un rato y continuamos con lo de tu misión._

_-Gracias Shikamaru-kun._

_Hinata comía despacio, con una sonrisa impregnada todo el tiempo. Shikamaru estaba embelesado viéndola, cuando de repente la expresión de la muchacha cambio, de una sonrisa de verdad a una falsa que no le llegaba a los ojos, era algo perturbarte, giro la vista en dirección hacia donde ella miraba y supo el motivo de su cambio, Naruto se dirigía hacia el restaurante y no iba solo, una peli-rosa de ojos verdes venia de su brazo, se detuvieron justo delante de la entrada y aunque sus rostros eran cubiertos por las mantas que decían "Ichiraku Ramen" era obvio que se besaban._

_Volteo a ver a Hinata y ella tenía la mirada gacha centrada en su ramen, se le veía realmente triste._

_-Hinata ¿nos vamos?-pregunto cortésmente Shikamaru, ella solo se limitó a asentir, el pago saco dinero de su bolsa y lo dejo sobre la mesa, le tendió un mano a Hinata y justo en el momento que ellos se tomaban de la mano entro la pareja de enamorados que se besaban apasionadamente fuera del establecimiento de ramen._

_-Hola Shikamaru, Hinata-dijo el rubio con su habitual escándalo._

_-Hola-fue el simple saludo del Nara y jalo a Hinata fuera del establecimiento, sin permitirle que dijera nada, lo cual agradeció la Hyuga, pues sentía que lloraría en cualquier momento._

_Caminaron por todo el pueblo tomados de la mano, acción que notaron todos los aldeanos y ya corrían los rumores de su supuesta relación, llegaron hasta la colina que Shikamaru adoraba y ahí se detuvieron…_

_-Gracias Shikamaru-kun_

_-No tienes nada que agradecer pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?_

_-Cla-claro._

_-¿Por qué vas a Ichiraku si sabes que es el lugar favorito de Naruto?_

_Hinata se puso roja y presiono un poco más fuerte la mano del moreno, como queriendo tomar fuerza de algún lado, Shikamaru respondió al gesto tomando entre sus dos manos la de ella._

_-E-es so-solo q-que-tomo aire y lo exhalo fuerte calmándose un poco-es solo que aún lo extraño y siento que estar en los lugares que el acostumbra, me calma, me siento como si estuviera a su lado._

_-Hinata…_

_-me duele aceptar pero aún lo quiero y claro que me gusta verlo feliz, es solo que yo, jamás los había visto besándose-rompió en llanto, un llanto conmovedor, un quejido penetrante al oído, Shikamaru la apego a ella sin soltar su mano aún, y le dio un abrazo que a Hinata le pareció muy reconfortante, el Nara solo acariciaba su cabeza y dejaba que ella llorara todo lo que quisiera, ella agradeció eso pues no necesitaba palabras reconfortantes pues ya las había escuchado todas, solo necesitaba ser escuchada, desahogarse y ahora que lo conseguía se sentía mucho mejor que antes y entre sollozos logro articular un "gracias"._

_-No tienes nada que agradecer._

_-Gracias por escucharme._

_Ese día se la pasaron en ese lugar, la mayor parte del tiempo Hinata hablo y Shikamaru la escuchaba atentamente, pues sabía que tenía que superar lo de Naruto para comenzar con algo nuevo, ella narro todo el amor que sintió por Naruto, desde que era muy pequeña, narro todo lo que le molestaba, por fin pudo hacerlo, por fin podía sacar todas las palabras que la estaban ahogando, cuando termino, sonrió llena de luz, una sonrisa que le llego hasta los ojos y Shikamaru aún sostenía su mano, brindándole todo su apoyo, eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde ya, cuando Hinata paro de llorar._

_-¿Y que haces en este lugar Shikamaru-kun?_

_-Veo las nubes y duermo un rato, es mi lugar especial-le dedico a Hinata una sonrisa Nara, que provoco que ella sonriera, además el compartía su lugar especial con ella, lo cual la hizo sentir algo especial-pero creo que ya no lo es._

_-Lo siento Shikamaru-dijo apenada de seguro arruino todo de nuevo._

_-No te disculpes ahora ya no es mi lugar especial, ahora es de los dos y eso lo hace mejor aún._

_En un ataque de felicidad, Hinata lo abrazo, y nuevamente le dio las gracias, fue un abrazo largo y él no quería que se acabara, Hinata, después de unos minutos, se separó del Nara y deposito un beso en su mejilla y volvió a repetir un "gracias", Shikamaru beso su frente y le dijo- para eso están los amigos, puedes confiar en mi- le sonrió y hasta ese momento fue consiente que en todo el día la había tenido tomada de la mano y su sonrisa se hizo más grande pues le encantaba._

_-Sabes tengo algo de hambre-dijo Shikamaru con una gran sonrisa y sin dejar de mirar a Hinata._

_-Yo también Shikamaru, porque no vamos a la barbacoa-Hinata se veía muy feliz._

_-Claro._

_Y caminaron juntos, aún tomados de la mano, hasta la barbacoa y ahí celebraron sin decir nada que Hinata ya superaba el pasado._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Viviendo el atemorizante presente:

Ya llevaba una semana de misión y por fin había encontrado algún indicio de Itachi, pudo divisar su chacra por unos momentos a 9 km de la aldea de la hierba, donde se encontraba, el pueblo donde estaba el Uchiha, era de esos pequeños que no salen en los mapas, de gente con una vida tranquila que ayuda a los viajeros heridos sin importarle a lo que se dedicaran o porque estaban heridos, ellos solo los cuidaban lo mejor que sus limitados recursos se lo permitían, en cuanto lo vio, salió corriendo en esa dirección, esperando que no se moviera de ahí, que no sintiera su presencia y por sobre todo que no tuviera todas sus fuerzas restauradas, si no jamás lo podría vencer y eso significaría un fracaso más a su lista.

Ya estaba cerca de la entrada de la pequeña comunidad y justamente cuando paso de esta dejo de ver el chacra de Itachi, se preguntaba si se habría dado cuenta de su presencia y la tenía en un genjutsu o si habría colocado una barrera alrededor del pequeño poblado y por eso le habían perdido el rastro la vez pasada, eso era para Hinata lo más lógico, quizás pudo verlo porque por alguna razón tuvo que salir de la barrera, el problema ahora era encontrarlo en un lugar donde su byakugan no servía, comenzaría preguntando a la gente, quizás ellos sabían dónde se encontraba.

-Disculpe ha visto a este hombre-dijo Hinata mostrando una fotografía de Itachi a una señora que vendía algunas frutasen un pequeño local.

-Lo lamento, pero no-Hinata noto que la señora le mentía no sabía porque lo hacía pero lo averiguaría, cambiaria de estrategia, tenía pensado que quizás los aldeanos lo querían y por eso lo protegían de los viajeros que tan directamente preguntaban por él, así que se dijo que actuaría como si hubiera vivido en ese pueblo toda su vida, como si conociera y respetara a Itachi, en parte eso no era una mentira, pues ella conocía la historia del muchacho y lo respetaba, le parecía un héroe en toda la extensión de la palabra.

-Bueno no importa, podría dejarle encargadas mis cosas un momento-dijo Hinata con toda la amabilidad que la caracterizaba.

-Claro señorita no hay ningún problema.

Hinata se deshizo de su mochila y guardo ahí su porta kunais y su botiquín de primeros auxilios, a simple vista no parecía una ninja o por lo menos no una ninja armada, quizás así le darían más información acerca de Itachi.

Pensó a quien le podría pedir información y lo más lógico que pudo pensar fue que el médico del pueblo de seguro lo conocía, camino por las calles del lugar y cuando encontró el pequeño lugar que decía hospital decidió entrar…

-Buen día-dijo a la única persona que se encontraba en el lugar, era un señor de unos 60 años de edad que vestía una bata blanca, será el doctor pensó-disculpe no sabe dónde se encuentra, ese guapo muchacho que llego herido a la aldea hace un tiempo ya.

-Claro, señorita usted se refiere a koichi –dijo amablemente el señor.

-Desconozco su nombre, pero es alto, cabello negro, piel blanca muy guapo, quiero darle una sorpresa- dijo tratando de sonar como una fan girl de sus tiempos de academia, temiendo ser descubierta, porque mentir no era lo suyo, pero haciendo su mejor esfuerzo porque no podía fallar.

-Oh, ya veo-dijo picaronamente el anciano-él es tan serio, espero que no sea grosero con usted señorita, ahora mismo se encuentra en el bosque que está del lado contrario a la entrada de la aldea, que la suerte este de su lado-le giño un ojo ella agradeció la información y se dirigió a donde le indicaron.

La adrenalina que sentía correr por su cuerpo era nueva para ella, quizás sintió algo parecido solo una vez en el pasado, cuando se lanzó a salvarle la vida a Naruto, pero ahora tenía algo diferente, ahora si le importaba morir, no como aquella vez, estaba tan cerca de enfrentar al gran Itachi que su corazón palpitaba más fuerte con cada paso que daba, cuando llego al lugar trato de buscarlo tontamente con su byakugan, sabía que no funcionaría pero nada perdía con intentar, su línea sucesoria era inútil en búsqueda, pero esperaba que sus demás sentidos no lo fueran, de pronto sintió una presencia a su espalda, era fuerte, estaba demasiado cerca de ella giro y se encontró con un enorme hombre que la jalo hacia su cuerpo, amenazándola con un kunai en el cuello inmovilizando sus manos…

-Sal ahora mismo o la mato-grito el hombre al viento-que salgas o la mat…

No acabo esa frase porque un golpe en su nuca, que no se esperaba lo dejo inconsciente, cuando Hinata ya no sintió presión en sus brazos giro sobre sí misma y o vio Itachi estaba de frente a ella, con su expresión estoica de siempre, igual a como lo recordaba lo único diferente era que no portaba un protector frontal de renegado…

-Hyuga…dijo con su habitual tono sin matices ni sentimientos

-Uchiha Itachi-Hinata se puso en posición de pelea típica Hyuga- he venido por usted para llevarlo de vuelta a Konoha-dijo profesionalmente.

-¿Cómo me ha encontrado?

-Pude verle por un momento a las afueras de la aldea, salió de la barrera por alguna razón y aunque fueron solo instantes lo vi.

-¿Quién le dijo dónde estaba?

-En el pueblo, al parecer no le dan información a quien consideran un ninja, pero si actúa como un habitante más no es difícil dar con usted.

-Lo siento pero no tengo intenciones de volver.

-Discúlpeme usted a mí pero no tengo intenciones de fallar en mi misión.

De pronto Itachi comenzó a toser de una forma alarmante, sangre salía de su boca y su cuerpo se doblaba por el dolor.

-Itachi-soltó Hinata asustada, en seguida activo su byakugan que si servía para ver los canales de chacra del enemigo, lo cual agradeció si no sería malísima con el ninjutsu médico, noto que los canales de chacra de los pulmones del muchacho estaban en mal estado, se acercó a él con chacra verde ya emanando de sus manos y comenzó a aplicarlo en el pecho de Itachi, enseguida dejo de toser y se sintió un poco mejor, solo como para poder decir…

-Gracias- se tiro en el pasto con la mirada hacia el cielo.

-Uchiha-san tengo que curarle no podré hacerlo por completo pero se sentirá mejor-le informo Hinata al muchacho que solo se limitó a asentir.

Hinata comenzó con su tratamiento, era algo doloroso, pero Itachi no se quejaba, estuvieron así alrededor de dos y media horas, donde Hinata se sobre-exigió, pero por alguna razón quería dejar al Uchiha lo más sano posible, sabiendo que eso sería contraproducente, estaba a punto de terminar, cuando sus manos fueron tomadas por unas más grandes…

-Ya basta, no te sobre-exijas o terminaras mal-dijo Itachi que se levantaba poco a poco hasta quedar sentado.

-Por favor Uchiha-san ya casi término de ver…-todo comenzó a ponerse borroso y después todo fue oscuridad total.

Itachi atrapo a la muchacha que se acababa de desmayar y la deposito con cuidado sobre su regazo, levanto el fleco de la chica y noto que no había ningún sello en su frente, era de la rama principal y tendría la misma edad de Sasuke, le parecía familiar, busco en sus recuerdos de cuando aún vivía en Konoha y la respuesta apareció, recordó a un pequeña de cabello azulado heredera del clan Hyuga, su nombre era…

-Hinata-dijo en un susurro, se levantó con ella en brazos y se dirigió al pueblo.

**Notas: **Bueno hasta aquí el cuarto episodio, espero que les guste, gracias por los reviews del capítulo pasado, espero sus opiniones y críticas constructivas, es importante para mí.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	5. Chapter 5

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

**Capítulo 5:**

"_**Agradeciendo ser escuchados"**_

.

.

.

.

.

Era un mañana soleada, ya hacía una semana desde que Hinata se había ido y aún no llegaba ningún informe de su misión, Shikamaru trataba de aparentar todo el tiempo que se encontraba con su habitual estado de despreocupes, pero por dentro era un manojo de ansiedad, quería tener noticias sobre ella, una carta, lo que fuera, estaba a punto de reventar, así que decidió tomarse un descanso, e ir a su lugar especial, cuando llego se tiro en el pasto, miro las nubes, he hizo lo único que lo calmaba en esos días, recordar los momentos vividos al lado de ella y tenía un recuerdo en especial hermoso, después del día que la escucho, que le ayudo a desahogarse, el día siguiente, fue de los mejores…

_Ese día comenzó más normal que los anteriores, esta vez durmió en su casa y no en la de Kurenai, no se despertó ansioso por ver a Hinata, porque en sus sueños era la primera vez que estaba con ella, y se sentía tan real, que no quería despertar, no eran sueños húmedos ni mucho menos, era un sueño que describiría como perfecto, pues no hacían nada problemático, solo estaban tirados el uno al lado del otro, en el que instituyeron como su "lugar especial", miraban las nubes y sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, no hablaban innecesariamente, de vez en cuanto desviaban su mirada del cielo y se perdían en la mirada del otro, si, tal vez podría parecer aburrido, pero para Shikamaru la tranquilidad es sinónimo de buena vida, suspiro resignado pues no podía volver al sueño, y con algo de pereza se levantó, pensó que la realidad podía ser mejor que el sueño y con esa creencia una sonrisa se pintó en su rostro hoy vería a Hinata y cualquier cosa podía pasar…_

_En la casa de Kurenai, Hinata luchaba con Asuma para vestirlo, sin buenos resultados, lo logro hasta que Kiba llego, no lo esperaba pues él estaba de misión, pero dijo que había llegado recientemente y que Shino le pidió que lo supliera pues estaba algo ocupado, dejaron un momento al pequeño jugando en la sala, mientras Kiba despedía a Hinata, se encontraban en el pórtico y de repente Kiba abrazo a Hinata muy fuerte hundiendo su nariz en el cabello de la chica…_

_-Te extrañe tanto, Hinata-chan-dijo melosamente el Inuzuka._

_-Kiba-kun-decía Hinata entre risas pues la nariz del chico le provocaba cosquillas._

_-Te ríes de mis sentimientos-decía Kiba en un falso tono de sufrimiento, mientras le hacía cosquillas a Hinata._

_Hinata no podía hablar y a la distancia cierto ninja genio veía con algo parecido a los celos la escena, era una sensación nueva para él, pero ver a ese perro, como nombro su mente a Kiba, con Hinata le hacía sentir mucha rabia, de pronto vio como las cosquillas pararon y Hinata beso a Kiba, no en los labios pero si en la mejilla, que demonios pasaba, él era el único que merecía ser besado por Hinata, vio que ella se acercaba hacia donde él estaba y disimuladamente siguió con su camino…_

_-Hola Shikamaru-kun-Hinata lo saludo con una gran sonrisa pues de verdad le agradaba Shikamaru._

_-Hola-dijo con un tono algo seco._

_-¿Sucede algo?-pregunto con preocupación la Hyuga._

_-No, nad…_

_El moreno, fue interrumpido por un sonoro grito, de cierta compañera suya de cabellera rubia y de pronto sintió que algo lo aprisionaba, eran los brazos de Ino…_

_-Shikamaru-dijo en un grito emocionado la Yamanaka._

_-Problemático-dijo entre dientes el Nara- ¿por qué gritas tanto?-se escuchaba irritado._

_-Esperaba que lo preguntaras-dijo separándose un poco de Shikamaru-¿vez esto?-la rubia levanto su mano izquierda, y le mostro su dedo anular- me casare-grito aún más fuerte._

_-Me da gusto por ti-dijo con una gran sonrisa el Nara- pero siento lastima del pobre Sasuke tendrá que aguantarte-dijo burlonamente el Nara._

_-oh! Shikamaru- dijo con falsa molestia la rubia._

_-Espero que seas feliz problemática-Shikamaru le dio un gran abrazo a la rubia y le dijo cosas inaudibles para Hinata, ella se sentía realmente feliz por Ino, pues ella era una buena chica y Sasuke se había vuelto un hombre de bien, ambos se veían felices juntos, pues todas las veces que Hinata los había visto, los ojos de Sasuke tenían un brillo distinto y aunque siempre traía su cara de póker Hinata podía ver que realmente el llevaba una vida feliz._

_-Y ¿ti Hinata no vas a felicitarme?-dijo acusadoramente Ino._

_-Claro Ino-san-Hinata se acercó la abrazo y le dijo-deseo que tú y Sasuke sean felices._

_La rubia continuó con su camino, con una gran sonrisa y Hinata sintió un poco de envidia de ella, pero nada malo, solo que a ella también le gustaría ser así de feliz._

_-Etto…Shikamaru-kun ¿te encuentras bien?-dijo algo nerviosa la Hyuga pues sentía molestia de parte del chico._

_-No-dijo sinceramente, con una gran sonrisa, lo que había sentido era injustificado, pues los compañeros comparten las alegrías con sus compañeros y así como Ino lo abrazo a él, entendió que la relación de Kiba y Hinata era algo parecido a lo que él tenía con la rubia, un amor de compañeros._

_Hinata sonrió y dijo…_

_-Etto… yo quería agradecerte por, bueno por ayudarme ayer._

_-Ya te dije que no tienes nada que agradecer._

_-Pero me gustaría, recompensarte de alguna forma especial, ¿qué te gustaría hacer?-dijo tímida Hinata._

_-De verdad estoy bien así._

_-Pero yo quisiera hacer algo por ti._

_-Está bien-dijo con decisión el moreno y tomo a Hinata de la mano dirigiéndola hasta su lugar especial, cuando llegaron se sentó en el pasto y Hinata lo vio con cara de ¿qué se supone que hacemos?, cosa que Shikamaru noto-Si quieres agradecerme, ve las nubes conmigo, será divertido-dijo cortésmente el Nara sin soltar la mano de la chica, pensaba que eso ya se le estaba haciendo costumbre y le gustaba, pero más le gustaba que ella no tratara de soltarse._

_-¿pero…-fue interrumpida por Shikamaru._

_-Solo inténtalo, será divertido-le sonrió infundiéndole confianza._

_Ambos se tiraron en el césped, sin soltar sus manos y tal y como en su sueño ese día fue perfecto._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata sentía su cuerpo y conciencia pesados, comenzaba a abrir los ojos y la luz le molestaba, se sentía realmente cansada, ¿qué había pasado? Era lo que por su mente pasaba, trato de abrir los ojos y vislumbro una figura que le pareció familiar, cuando la imagen se aclaró, vio a Itachi que la miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué paso?

-Te sobre-exigiste, te lo dije.

-¿Cómo se siente?-pregunto cortésmente, lo que sorprendió a Itachi en gran medida, una kunoichi que se preocupaba más por la salud del enemigo que por la suya, era algo nuevo para él.

-Bien, usted solo está cansada, no tiene mucho chacra y tiene que recuperarse, solo hace falta que descanse y coma bien.

-Gracias.

-Puedes quedarte en mi casa, no te matare.

-Yo no quisiera causar molestias.

-No lo hace, tómelo como un agradecimiento por curarme, además necesito hablar con usted.

Hinata solo asintió con la cabeza dándole a entender que lo escuchaba y que podía preguntar.

-Pero no ahora, primero necesitas comer-señalo hacia la mesa que estaba al lado de ella y había una charola con comida, ella intento levantarse sola, sin lograrlo, Itachi la auxilio, este se dio cuenta que no tenía ni fuerzas para sujetar la cuchara, así que el levanto la charola se sentó en la cama y comenzó a alimentar a Hinata, cuando terminaron Hinata le agradeció, él le dijo que tenía porque hacerlo, recogió la charola y salió unos instantes, dejando a la morena sola, ella ahora se sentía un poco mejor pero aún débil, echo un vistazo a la habitación, era algo realmente sencillo, la cama, la mesa de noche, un armario pequeño y la puerta que ella supuso daba al baño, cuando termino su recorrido visual el Uchiha volvió y se sentó en una silla frente a la cama.

-Eres una Hyuga-afirmo Itachi lo cual corroboro ella con un asentimiento- tu nombre es Hinata-ella se sorprendió, que supiera que era un Hyuga era normal, pero que supiera su nombre era muy extraño, Itachi noto su cara de confusión y le explico- no tienes marcas en la frente, lo cual me indico que pertenecías a la rama principal, tienes la edad de Sasuke, además eres la única Hyuga con ese color de pelo que yo recuerde.

-¿Me recuerda?-dijo incrédula, tenía años que no lo veía, de hacho recordaba algo borroso la última vez que lo vio en una reunión de sus dos clanes.

-Si-fue su seca respuesta-¿Cómo se encuentra Sasuke?

-Yo creo que él es feliz, bueno él tiene a Naruto-kun que lo apoya mucho, se ha convertido en un ninja brillante, que trabaja en equipo, de ese tipo de compañeros a los que les confías tu vida, además aunque es frio y malhumorado se ha ganado el cariño de la gran mayoría de la aldea, yo misma le aprecio como un amigo y ahora tiene una relación con Yamanaka Ino, pronto se casaran, creo que debajo de toda esa mascara de frialdad hay un Sasuke feliz.

Itachi pareció quitarse un peso de encima y sonrió sinceramente, provocando una sonrisa en la Hyuga.

-Arigato Hyuga-san.

-No tienes nada que agradecer-dijo sonriéndole tiernamente.

-Contestare todo lo que quieras saber-fue la impresión de Hinata, pero de verdad le pareció que él se veía realmente feliz.

-Gracias, primero me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es que aún sigue con vida?

-Lo siento Hyuga-san pero ni yo mismo lo sé, solo recuerdo, haber muerto en batalla y hace solo un par de meses desperté en este lugar, no tenía nada de chacra por lo que supongo no pudieron verme antes, cuando pregunte como había llegado hasta este lugar, me dijeron que me encontraron tirado cerca de la entrada, me atendieron, salvaron mi vida, por eso ahora yo cuido de ellos y así es como usted logro verme, pues estaba ahuyentando a unos ninjas de segunda que asaltaban los establecimientos y por un momento salí de la barrera que yo mismo coloque jamás pensé que alguien me detectaría e tan poco tiempo.

-Eso es extraño, ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir tanto tiempo y no recordarlo?

-Me he estado preguntando lo mismo pero no he hallado la respuesta.

-Entiendo… ¿Por qué si sabes que serias perdonado en Konoha no has vuelto?

-Por Sasuke.

-¿Sasuke?

-No quería que por mi culpa fuera alguien odiado en la aldea, ya no quería que sufriera más y ahora que he escuchado que es feliz jamás volveré.

-Se equivoca, el no sería odiado si usted estuviera ahí, creo que él sería más feliz.

-No lo creo, pocos aldeanos conocen realmente mi historia y conociendo a Sasuke si alguien me repudiara haría hasta lo imposible por callarle la boca.

Hinata no dijo nada, pues lo que él decía tenía sentido, así que no pudo evitar sentirse mal por tenerlo que llevar a la aldea.

-Yo lo siento.

Eso descoloco un poco al Uchiha.

-¿Qué?

-Que no pueda estar con su hermano, en toda su felicidad, ni siquiera poder verlo sonreír como a veces lo hace-dijo algo decaído la muchacha-me gustaría ayudarlo.

-Se lo agradezco pero no hace falta.

-Yo… yo podría mentir decir en mis informes que no era usted al que habían visto y bueno que tal si usted va a la aldea y aunque sea a la distancia lo ve, y comprueba lo feliz que es.

-No lo sé.

-Confié en mí, se lo que es tener un hermano menor y aunque a veces nos excluyan o sientan algo de rencor hacia nosotros, no podemos dejar de cuidarlos amarnos y sentirnos felices por ellos.

-Hyuga-san, me encantaría poder verlo una vez más, todo lo que he hecho lo hice por su felicidad y también me gustaría ver nuevamente la aldea, pues es la segunda cosa que yo más amo.

-¿Cómo es que paso… bueno todo lo de la masacre?

Y de esa forma Itachi y Hinata se la pasaron hablando, hasta muy entrada la noche, Itachi le confió a ella muchas cosas sobre sus decisiones, sobre todo lo mal que se sentía en esas épocas, por alguna extraña razón, él pudo confiar en ella completamente, le recordaba un poco a su madre combinado con algo de Sasuke, quizás sería por eso que la chica le agradaba tanto y podía confiar en ella sin conocerla muy a fondo, dejaron de hablar hasta la media noche, no recordaba haber hablado tanto como ese día, pues pudo desahogar todo lo que sentía y Hinata lo escuchaba atentamente, realmente se quitó un peso de encima esa noche, realmente esa chica era única, lo supo desde el primer día que la conoció hace muchos, muchos años.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

…

**NOTAS:** Bueno espero que les guste este capítulo y que haya sido de su agrado, también sus opiniones y críticas constructivas es importante para mí. Gracias por los comentarios anteriores me hacen muy feliz, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

**Silver Beetle:** Bueno es un Shika-Hina, pues en realidad Shikamaru e Itachi jamás se ven en persona, pero las acciones de uno afectan al otro, ya vera porque, en estos capitulos abra mucho de Itachi y Hinata, lo lamento pero es necesario para la siguiente parte del fic en donde toda la historia girara en torno a nuestro adorado Shikamaru, ya vera.

GRACIAS POR LEER


	6. Chapter 6

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

**Capítulo 6:**

"_**La historia de cómo te conocí"**_

Hinata llevaba un par de semanas de recuperación en casa de Itachi, necesitaría por lo menos una semana y media más y la relación con el Uchiha era muy agradable, a pesar del poco tiempo juntos, habían adoptado una rutina diaria, por la mañna ella se levantaba muy temprano y preparaba un desayuno para dos, Itachi se despertaba justamente cuando todo estaba listo, entraba a la cocina con un "buen día Hyuga-san" o "Espero que haya descansado Hinata", cuando la Hyuga escuchaba su nombre salir de los labios del Uchiha un escalofrió la recorría por completo, ambos comenzaban a comer despacio sin pronunciar nada, cuando Itachi terminaba recogía su plato y esperaba a que Hinata terminara levantaba su plato también y los lavaba, al principio Hinata se opuso, pero Itachi gano esa discusión, argumentando que con que ella cocinara era suficiente, cuando él terminaba con los platos se retiraba a su trabajo ayudando al doctor del pueblo y protegiendo el orden de esa pequeña aldea, Hinata comenzaba a preparar la comida para cuando Itachi volviera, cuando estaba lista Itachi entraba, siempre puntual, la Hyuga le decía "Bienvenido a casa Uchiha-san" y a veces con un "Bienvenido a casa Itachi-kun", este último recibimiento le gustaba mucho más al Uchiha y sin ser consiente sonreía, ambos comían en silencio, al término platicaban un rato, al principio sobre sus pasados y después de unos días sobre el día de Itachi, lavaban los platos colaborativamente, luego de eso Itachi salía a entrenar y aunque Hinata quisiera no podía acompañarlo, pues aún estaba débil, así que se dedicaba a limpiar un poco la casa del Uchiha, cuando Itachi volvía ella ya se encontraba bañada y con ropa para dormir lo esperaba en el recibidor en el sillón que quedaba justo frente a la entrada, casi siempre se quedaba dormida y al día siguiente despertaba en su cama, la primera vez se sonrojo hasta el grado del desmayo, después solo se sonrojaba, comenzó a preguntarse cómo se sentiría estar en esos brazos, porque no lo recordaba, la mayoría de sus días ahí se la había pasado muy cómoda, pero aún estaba una duda en su cabeza, ¿cómo es que Itachi la había conocido?, estaba decidido esa noche el sueño no la vencería, esa noche le preguntaría.

.

.

.

Al caer la noche, el Uchiha se aseguró de que todo en esa aldea estuviera en orden, a su término se dirigió a casa y sin quererlo una sonrisa se posó en su rostro, y un incómodo deseo cruzo por su mente, "Ya quiero ver a Hinata", aunque le parecía muy extraño esa joven ocupaba un lugar especial en su corazón, lo sabía pues desde que estaba en su casa solo quería poder volver para verla, esperaba con impaciencia la noche, para que cuando llegara a su casa, pudiera envolverla en sus brazos y llevarla hasta su cama y al recostarla poder observarla completamente, cuando ya su cuerpo le exigiera un poco de descanso depositar un fugaz beso en su mejilla o frente, así que apresuro el paso para poder verla de una buena vez, cuando llego a su casa espero verla dormida justo en el mismo sillón de todos los días, se sorprendió mucho pues al entrar una dulce voz le dijo – Bienvenido a casa Itachi-kun-dio un asentimiento de cabeza e internamente se sintió triste, pues hoy no podía llevarla entra sus brazos, hoy no podría mirarla, hoy no la besaría…

-Etto… Uchiha-san yo quisiera preguntarle algo-dijo algo nerviosa, Itachi se sentó en un sillón al lado del de la chica para poder verla disimuladamente.

El joven guardo silencio y ella lo interpreto como que podía seguir con la pregunta…

-Bueno yo quisiera saber ¿cómo es que me conoció?

-Bueno, el primer día que la vi fue en una reunión de clanes muy importante usted era muy pequeña quizás tendría 4 años, su padre la presento a mi familia como la futura heredera del clan.

-¿Cómo puede recordar algo como eso?

-En realidad yo ya era mayor y mucho más consiente que una pequeña de 4 años, pero lo que en realidad me hace no olvidar ese momento, es su sonrisa y amabilidad.

La muchacha se sonrojo y sonrío pues eso la hiso sentir feliz alguien la reconoció por esas cualidades, por fin.

-Para mí fue raro conocer a alguien como usted, pues toda su amabilidad no era fingida o por obligación usted trataba bien a todo el mundo y no prejuzgaba a las personas, me da gusto que este mundo shinobi no la haya cambiado que siga siendo tan linda como antes.

-Gracias Itachi-kun-la muchacha le sonriso amablemente, él se acercó despacio a ella, metió un de sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y la otra en su espalda, la joven se sonrojo pero no se negó al contacto, Hinata sujeto al muchacho por el cuello con ambas manos y de esa forma Itachi cargo la al estilo princesa, llevándola hasta su habitación, la recostó con cuidado y Hinata le volvió a agradecer Itachi la silencio depositando un beso en su mejilla y sin más emprendió marcha para retirarse…

-Buenas noches Itachi-kun.

El muchacho se detuvo y sin voltear a verla dijo…

-Igualmente Hinata.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Al mismo tiempo, pero en Konoha, se encontraba un aburrido Shikamaru, sentado en una mesa de fiesta, observando todo con cara de fastidio, se encontraba en la boda de Naruto y Sakura, estaba un poco más calmado pues Hinata había enviado un informe diciendo que estaba bien, solo decía eso pero al menos ya era algo, ese día había sido demasiado problemático, pues su amiga Ino se había encargado de la decoración y organización y a base de gritos lo convenció, más bien obligo, a ser su asistente, ahora todos bailaban y se divertían y bueno pues a él todo eso no le gustaba, en verdad deseaba que Hinata volviera pronto pues la necesitaba.

.

.

.

.

**Notas: **Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo quedo cortó y no hubo interacción Shika-Hina, esto pasara en un par de capítulos más, después ya será todo de Shikamaru y Hinata, espero que les guste, que opinen, critiquen y/o aconsejen.

_**GRACIAS POR LEER.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

**Capítulo 7:**

"_**Se volvió a enamorar y nuevamente resulto mal"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A su corazón volvía ese cálido sentimiento, que no experimentaba hace mucho tiempo, porque lo que el joven Uchiha despertaba en ella, solo se podía comparar con lo que en algún tiempo Naruto la hizo sentir, el sentimiento era igual de fuerte, pero ahora tenía más miedo que la vez anterior, pues su corazón ya no resistiría igual, otro rechazo, no uno más a la cuenta.

El tiempo de recuperación se había agotado y con este nació un nuevo sentimiento, Hinata aceptaba que quería a Itachi, que le atraía, que no quería separase de él, pero como proponerle tal cosa, sin la certeza de ser correspondida, tendría que ocultar sus sentimientos y esperar a que la resignación llegara, pero había algo que si podía proponer, por lo menos con eso podría ver feliz al hombre que ahora ocupaba y llenaba su corazón y podría estar un poco más de tiempo con él, estaba decidido, realizaría la propuesta.

Era el último día que se quedaría en casa de Itachi y tendría que decírselo hoy mismo, no existía un mañana, mientras escribía un pergamino para enviar a Konoha, pensaba en la forma de plantearle aquello al Uchiha, era el segundo informe que enviaba y haciéndole un favor a Itachi, escribió:

"No hay rastro del ninja buscado, misión fallida, regresare en un par de días como máximo"

Hinata se encontraba en el recibidor, en espera de Itachi, para comenzar a comer lo que había preparado, justo cuando las manecillas del reloj marcaban las dos en punto el joven entro por la entrada principal, con su calma habitual…

-Bienvenido a casa Itachi-kun.

El solo sonrió y ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, Hinata sirvió y comieron en silencio, al término era el momento de platicar con Itachi sobre su gran idea…

-Etto… I-Itachi-kun yo quería saber si ¿puedo proponerle algo?-soltó después de mucha ansiedad contenida.

El joven, la miro con una sonrisa, sabía que ese era su último día juntos y lo que sea que tuviera que pedirle se lo cumpliría con la mejor de las actitudes.

-Pide lo que quieras-dijo con su habitual tono frio pero con unos ojos llenos de ternura.

-Bueno no es exactamente algo que yo quiera, aunque me encantaría, pero lo más importante es lo que usted diga-dijo ansiosa la joven de cabello azulado.

-Hinata, por favor…

-Bueno me gustaría saber si, bueno… ¿Te gustaría poder volver a ver a Sasuke?-por fin lo dijo, se sentía tan bien, ahora solo faltaba que él aceptara.

-Claro que me gustaría, pero ya te dije que no puedo volver.

-Pero, bueno yo creí que podíamos ocultar su chacra y aunque sea podía verle de lejos.

-Eso me encantaría.

Hinata sonrió y en un impulso se acercó efusivamente a él y lo abrazo, Itachi se sorprendió sin corresponder al abrazo inmediatamente, pero acogiéndola después en un largo, largo abrazo, de pronto con toda la felicidad que la embargaba, la morena dijo…

-Itachi-san le quiero.

El joven se sorprendió y sin pensarlo mucho respondió…

-Hinata te quiero y no quiero que te vayas-la apego aún más a su cuerpo y la muchacha se sintió feliz por saberse correspondida, se separaron un poco, solo para poder ver sus rostro, se quedaron como hechizados en los ojos del otro, y fueron acortando la distancia entre sus labios, Hinata cerro sus ojos y espero el contacto con el Uchiha, él sonrió y deposito un casto beso en sus labios, suave, tierno, fue correspondido de forma algo torpe pero encantadora, el beso fue largo y lleno de amor, nada pasional, no había un deseo insaciable, solo amor, un amor puro, un amor que se siente completo.

Se separaron solo un poco, para poder mirarse, pero seguían abrazados, se miraron y sonrieron e Itachi tomo la palabra…

-Hinata, regresaremos a Konoha, para que yo pueda ver a Sasuke y tú te despidas de los que quieres.

-Claro Itachi-kun.

Y volvieron a besarse cerrando una promesa de una vida juntos, esa tarde se la pasaron planeando como llegar a Konoha sin que Itachi fuera visto, el usaría un jutsu de transformación y suprimiría su chacra, algo realmente fácil para él, si no lo había hecho antes es porque tenía miedo, de ver a su hermano triste o de ser descubierto y tener que volver, pero ya no, ahora estaba ella que lo impulsaba, ella era la luz que le daba seguridad y confianza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata se sentía muy feliz por ser correspondida, pero un pensamiento la incomodo por un momento, no volvería a ver a sus compañeros, a sus amigos y lo que más la extraño, sentir tristeza por no poder estar con Shikamaru nunca más, no lo entendía, es verdad que se habían vuelto mucho más cercanos esas últimas fechas, que en él había logrado confiar, por un momento creyó que quizás con él tendría un futuro, pues algo comenzaba a nacer en su corazón por él, pero cuando conoció a Itachi esos sentimientos pasaron a segundo plano, por eso le pareció bastante raro extrañarlo más que a nadie en esos momentos, tal vez se estaba engañando a si misma con respecto a lo de Itachi-Hinata- el Uchiha llamo su atención y ella pudo ver su cálida sonrisa y supo que lo que por el sentía era autentico y sus dudas se disiparon…

… o al menos eso creía…

… o eso quería creer…

Quizás fuera egoísta de su parte, pero con Itachi sentía algo seguro, y en cambio con Shikamaru no se sentía correspondida, cierto que él la había tratado muy bien y que habían tenido acercamientos no muy de amigos que digamos, ella comenzaba a creer que él la quería como se quiere a una mujer y no a una amiga, comenzaba a ilusionarse, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba equivocada, que él no la veía de esa forma, pues él estaba enamorado de otra…

…o al menos eso creía…

De pronto se sintió mal, con ella misma, quizás lo que sentía por Itachi, era solo por despecho -Buenas noches Hinata- el Uchiha volvió a llamar su atención y la beso, en ese momento supo que no era despecho que de verdad lo quería, tal vez no tan intenso como comenzaba a querer a Shikamaru, pero sabía que con el tiempo podía llegar a amarlo más que a él Nara, pue lo que por el sentía era mucho más fuerte, que lo que alguna vez sintió por el Uzumaki, y tenía que aceptarlo más fuerte que lo que sentía por Itachi.

No jugaba con los sentimientos del portador del Sharingan, y sabía que con tiempo lo armaría completamente…

… o al menos eso creía…

… o eso quería creer…

Para ella fue duro darse cuenta que no era correspondida por él Nara, pero al menos lo noto antes de confesarse, pero aun así fue duro saber que él quería a otra…

Sentada en el recibidor de Itachi comenzó a vagar por el triste recuerdo de su segunda desilusión, de su desilusión más grande…

.

.

.

_Después de mirar toda la tarde las nubes con Shikamaru, se sentía, feliz, completamente feliz, traía una sonrisa en el rostro que no se le veía en mucho tiempo y ahora caminaba de su mano, si de la mano del Nara que era fuerte y que aun así le sujetaba con delicadeza, se sentía como en un sueño, él la llevaba a su casa y desde todo el día la habían estado así, de la mano, protegiéndola, llenándola de confianza, no habían hablado de nada, pues no hacía falta, mientras miraban las nubes, a veces se perdían en la mirada del otro, en ese momento se dio cuenta que lo que sentía por Shikamaru no lo había sentido nunca, ni si quiera por Naruto, lo suyo con Shikamaru iba más allá, no necesitaba entablar una conversación incomoda pues el silencio era agradable, él entendía lo que a ella le sucedía con solo mirarla y sabía exactamente qué hacer para que se sintiera mejor, él era perfecto para ella, aunque ¿lo mismo la pasaría a él?, esa duda la embargo y la hizo sentir un poco decaída, giro su cabeza para poder verlo, él se encontraba con su habitual pose de chico despreocupado, pero la expresión de su rostro no era la misma de fastidio por todo, él se veía relajado y sonriente, eso la relajo pues por lo menos sabía que no estaba con ella por obligación…_

… _o al menos eso creía…_

… _o eso quería creer…_

_-Oye Hinata-hablo Shikamaru rompiendo el silencio- gracias por lo de este día- se detuvo y se quedó parado justo frente a ella, Hinata sonrió- no tienes nada que agradecer, fue divertido-lo dijo sinceramente, provocando un sonrojo en el Nara._

_-Bueno pues ya estamos aquí-se rasco la nuca en gesto despreocupado y tuvo que decir lo obvio porque al parecer Hinata no se había dado cuenta que ya estaban frente a la mansión._

_-Oh! es cierto- se sonrojo un poco, pero no hizo nada por soltar la mano del joven, pues no quería de verdad se sentí muy bien estar así con él- bueno etto… quieres pasar y tomar algo._

_-Bueno yo no sé si deba…_

_-Tienes razón, mi padre podría molestarse- pero no quiero que te vayas, le hubiera gustado decir eso ultimo pero no lo hizo quizás por miedo quien sabe._

_-Si eso sería problemático-sonrió de esa forma que solo él sabía._

_-Hasta luego Shikamaru- como despedida se dieron un abrazo, un largo abrazo, el joven lo estaba disfrutando demasiado, pues ella olía también, que pensó que estar con ella para siempre le agradaría demasiado, se separaron solo hasta que ambos escucharon que alguien se aclaraba de forma estrepitosa la garganta, cuando voltearon para ver quien arruinaba su momento, Hinata se puso pálida por el susto y él se mantuvo sereno por fuera, pero por dentro no pudo evitar asustarse un poco…_

_-Hinata entra de una vez-dijo el padre de Hinata, Hyuga Hiashi, con un tono que le puso la piel de gallina, y como si un demonio malvado invadiera al Nara, a propósito hizo que ese hombre notara que estaban tomados de la mano y deposito un beso en la mejilla de Hinata el contacto fue largo, provocando que la morena se sonrojara, él le dedico su sonrisa galante y dijo- nos vemos Hinata- ella echo a correr adentro de la mansión, pasando de largo por su padre y rogando que no se hubiera molestado demasiado, aunque el sentimiento que la dominaba era sin duda la felicidad, Shikamaru sí que la hacía feliz, mientras tanto afuera de la mansión los dos hombres mantenían una conversación demasiado problemática para el gusto del Nara…_

_-¿Qué es lo que pretendes Nara?-como siempre el Hyuga hablo directamente._

_-Nada malo señor, se lo aseguro-Shikamaru hablaba con su habitual y despreocupado tono._

_Las facciones del mayor se ablandaron por un momento, solo por instantes, perdió su permanente mascara de frialdad…_

_-Si sufre por ti, te golpeare hasta ya no sentir las manos._

_El chico trago saliva y poniéndose serio dijo…_

_-Jamás le causare ningún daño, se lo prometo._

_-No prometas con palabras, demuestra con hechos y no me prometas cosas a mí, mejor demuéstrale a ella._

_El muchacho asintió pues lo que el líder Hyuga decía era sensato._

_-Pero por favor Nara-esto lo dijo con un tono amable- no le hagas daño, ella ya ha sufrido bastante._

_-No lo hare._

_-Y no tienes por qué temer al hogar de mi hija, serás bien recibido._

_-Gracias._

_-Hasta la siguiente vez, Nara Shikamaru-dijo solemne el mayor, demostrándole respeto y confianza._

_-Hasta luego Hyuga Hiashi- lo dijo con respeto, pues un padre que cuida como él a su hija se lo merecía._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Cuando Hiashi entro a su casa inmediatamente mando a llamar a su hija, ella llego de inmediato…_

_-Otto-san- dijo suavemente Hinata, para anunciarse en el despacho de su padre._

_-Hinata ¿por qué no me habías hablado sobre el Nara?-directo como buen Hyuga que era._

_-Etto… vera comencé a tratarlo desde hace poco._

_-¿Desde cuándo?_

_-Un par de semanas._

_-Me agrada._

_-¿eh?_

_-Si en tampoco tiempo te ha devuelto esa sonrisa, él me agrada._

_Hinata se sonrojo y sonrió y mostrando su lado paternal Hiashi sonrió con ella._

_-Puedes retirarte hija._

_-Muchas gracias, por todo padre._

_La muchacha se sintió muy feliz, desde hace mucho que la relación con su padre había mejorado, y que él veía en ella más que a un ninja, veía a una persona bondadosa y dejo de considerar eso como un defecto y verlo como una virtud, pero él jamás había actuado tan paternal, quizás solo lo había visto tan cariñoso con ella cuando se deprimió por Naruto, pero no se lo demostró tan amablemente como ahora, en aquella ocasión su padre dijo algo como- "no llores por ese perdedor hija, ya recibirá su merecido"- soltó la frase al aire, poco después en un entrenamiento de ninjas de alto nivel, para enseñarle a las futuras generaciones, su padre peleo contra el rubio y le propicio la paliza de su vida._

_Esa noche soñó con Shikamaru, soñó que él la quería, solo un sueño, un simple sueño._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_La muchacha se levantó con mucha energía esa mañana, desayuno y se preparó para entrenar, esperaba encontrarse a Shikamaru y pasar el día con él, se dirigía a los campos de entrenamiento y lo pudo ver a lo lejos sonrió sin esperarlo y de pronto la sonrisa se esfumo, una chica rubia abrazaba a Shikamaru, se relajó solo lo estaba abrazando no era grave, de pronto la joven se despegó un poco de él y lo beso en los labios, algo se rompió dentro de Hinata, se dio la vuelta, ya no quería ver más, ya no quería torturarse, si hubiera esperado podría haber apreciado el rechazo que la chica rubia sufrió por parte de Shikamaru, pero no, regreso corriendo a su casa esperando que nadie a viera y se quedó en el todo el día, inerte, como muerta y decidió que su ilusión había sido estúpidamente infundada, y prefirió callar su dolor y así no perder la amistad de Shikamaru, como había pasado con Naruto, cuando volviera a ver al Nara actuaria normal, se iría un tiempo y eso le ayudaría, a superar, a no ser un estorbo para la felicidad del Shikamaru, mañana se marcharía y todo saldría bien._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_A lo lejos comenzó a vislumbrar una silueta demasiado familiar y sabía que el momento del "hasta luego" se aproximaba._

_-Hola Shikamaru-kun, ¿Qué haces aquí tan temprano?- dijo Hinata cuando llego a la puerta le extraño que él chico estuviera ahí, de verdad creyó, más bien espero no verlo de nuevo_

_-Bueno… esto… yo- pronuncio Shikamaru sintiéndose un poco estúpido por estar ahí y no saber que decir o hacer._

_-¿Qué pasa?- le dolía verlo, pero a la vez le hacía feliz. _

_-Bueno quería despedirme de ti pues no te veré en mucho tiempo y creo que te extrañare._

_-Shikamaru-kun-dijo Hinata de forma nerviosa y sonrojándose, ¿él la extrañaría? Cierto eran amigos, nada romántico-etto… no debiste molestarte._

_-No es ninguna molestia, de verdad quería verte antes de que te fueras y desearte éxito en tu misión._

_-Gracias Shikamaru-kun._

_Y tomando mucho valor, Hinata se acercó al moreno, en un impulso, de esos que ella tiene, y rodeo con sus brazos el cuello del chico, en un lindo abrazo, Shikamaru se quedó un tanto en shock, reaccionando lentamente, pasó sus brazos por la cintura de su amiga, apegándola un poco más a su cuerpo._

_-Shikamaru yo igual te extrañare- le dijo Hinata en un susurro muy cerca de su oído, era verdad lo extrañaría, pero no solo durante su misión, si no toda la vida, pues él no era para ella._

_Hinata se alejó, solo un poco, de él para poder apreciar su rostro, ella estaba sonrojada pero con una sonrisa dijo…_

_-Gracias por venir, te prometo que volveré-¿Por qué dijo eso ultimo? Porque quería volver a verlo aunque él no la quisiera como ella a él._

_Y deposito un beso lento en la mejilla del muchacho, deshizo el abrazo, quedando a escasos centímetros de Shikamaru…_

_-Cuando vuelvas ¿Quieres salir conmigo?_

_-Etto…yo-balbuceo Hinata poniéndose sonrojada, pero no a extremos inhumanos y jugando con sus dedos índices, chocándolos el uno contra el otro- cla-aro Shikamaru-kun- sonrió y se dio la vuelta emprendiendo su camino, dejando a un triste Shikamaru por su partida, pero algo ido de este mundo observando su espalda alejarse de él, ella pensaba que eso ultimo había sido extraño, pero le restó importancia, quizás solo lo dijo por cortesía, para que se relajara e inevitablemente volvió a llorar por amor, por uno no correspondido. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Una traicionera lágrima resbalo por su mejilla y en la inmensa oscuridad de esa noche pronuncio su nombre y mato su ilusión…

… o al menos eso creía…

… o eso quería creer…

Ahora iniciaría de nuevo, al lado de Itachi y eso no sonaba mal, pero no sonaba tan bien.

.

.

.

.

**Notas:** Bueno hasta aquí el episodio, espero que les guste, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	8. Chapter 8

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

**Capítulo 8:**

"_**La felicidad, es pasajera en mi vida, nunca dura suficiente"**_

En un par de días Hinata volvía, por fin la volvería a ver, por fin, esos días después de la boda ya eran más tranquilos, por fin Temari se había ido y dejaba de mirarlo con molestia, pues desde que rechazo rotundamente sus besos, se ganó su hostilidad completamente, anteriormente había sentido atracción por la Sabaku No, pero solo eso, desde que comenzó a tratar a Hinata solo había lugar para ella en su corazón, él la quería realmente, solo a ella.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hinata e Itachi, se encontraban en la entrada del pequeño lugar que habían acogido, ambos, como su nuevo hogar, el plan estaba hecho, irían a Konoha, Hinata se despediría, Itachi vería una vez más a su hermano y partirían, comenzarían una vida juntos, el viaje hasta la aldea oculta entre las hojas, seria corto, solo les llevaría 3 horas por mucho, ella se sentía asustada pues dejar todo no sería fácil…

-Está segura de esto Hyuga-san.

-Eso creo-dijo algo nerviosa.

Itachi se acercó a ella, la abrazo fuertemente y se besaron, esta vez apasionadamente, con un deseo que ninguno había experimentado antes, las manos del joven comenzaron a vagar por el cuerpo de la chica, y en su frenesí de pasión, él la empotró contra un árbol, se separaron ambos con la respiración agitada…

-Hinata-dijo con voz ronca- te quiero.

-Itachi-la muchacha se encontraba agitada- te quiero.

Itachi volvió a besarla, esta vez con mucha más mesura, Hinata le correspondía, por su mente no pasaba nada más que el momento, solo se estaba dejando llevar, no llegaba a comprender porque lo hacía, si no se sentía 100% segura de su amor por el Uchiha, pero sabía que, lo que fuera que sentía por él, era correspondido con amor, y bajo esa idea de "amor verdadero", se dejó llevar, por un fuego, quizás momentáneo, esperaba que ese momentáneo se volviera un para siempre y se entregó a él, para sentirse segura de sus propios sentimientos, al final sintió que las dudas se disiparon, cuando ambos se encontraban desnudos, el uno frente al otro, supo que había hecho lo correcto, que lo que sentía por el Uchiha era amor, que con un poco más de tiempo, sería un amor tan apasionado como el que Itachi le demostraba y lo sentía esta vez sí sería feliz, esta vez sí…

-Hinata, muchas gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Por hacerme un hombre completamente feliz, por estar conmigo, por permitirme amarte.

Hinata solo sonrió, pues con ella estaba un buen hombre, que bien merecía la pena.

Ambos se levantaron, se vistieron y al término intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a besarse, para emprender nuevamente su camino.

Nada malo pasaría estaba segura, ahora sí, este era el comienzo de algo mejor, el comienzo de una felicidad eterna, el romance con Itachi fue, inesperado, inexplicable e iba a un paso apresurado, pero había romance, ambos se querían, con fuerzas distintas pero amor al fin y al cabo, esperaba, deseaba, que nada saliera mal…

-Nos siguen-la voz de Itachi invadió sus pensamientos, y su burbuja de, "Nada malo sucederá", se rompió de la misma forma en que nació, en un "poof", todo paso muy rápido para ella, últimamente su vida llevaba un ritmo acelerado que la dejaba atrás, en un instante, una máscara naranja, demasiado familiar, apareció frente a ella…

-Valla, valla, Itachi-kun, sí que es bonita- decía Madara, mientras trataba de tocar el rostro de la muchacha, instintivamente el Uchiha más joven, la coloco tras de sí en una acción de protección…

-No te atrevas a tocarla si no…

-¿Qué? ¿Qué harás? No puedes hacer nada contra mí, espero que lo entiendas- la cara de Itachi era la misma de póker de siempre- parece que no, veras, yo soy la causa de que sigas con vida, te preguntaras ¿Por qué lo hice? La respuesta es sencilla, para usarte.

No entendía que pasaba con su cuerpo, pero, no le respondía, no podía moverse, por un momento dejo de pensar, segundos después pudo recuperar el movimiento, dirigió sus ojos hacia Madara y el soltó una siniestra carcajada…

-¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero Itachi-kun? Te salve la vida para que mi poder resurgiera, te mantuve vivo, esperando el momento preciso, cuando llego, realiza el jutsu necesario, para poder controlarte por completo, pero te dejo bastante débil, cuando lo hice pasábamos por la aldea en la que has vivido los últimos meses, yo ya no tenía recursos para tratar tu enfermedad y decidí esperar a que mejoraras, esa chiquilla cayó del cielo y curo tu enfermedad casi por completo, además te acerco a Konoha, nada podría ser más perfecto-realizó una pausa a su relato y puso su sonrisa más malévola que tenía- Itachi-kun, tu y yo destruiremos Konoha- rio malévolamente, de forma casi desquiciada.

-¿Y qué ganaras con eso?

-Absolutamente nada, no es genial, toda esa bola de idiotas creyentes de una paz falsa morirán por su propia estupidez, ¿no es divertido?

-No te entiendo.

-No espero que entiendas mi soledad, nadie lo ha hecho no me sorprendería que tú tampoco.

-Estas solo porque así lo has querido tú.

-Calla, no quiero escuchar más estupideces.

Madara realizo una serie de sellos e Itachi sintió que comenzaba a perder la conciencia sobre su cuerpo…

-Hinata, te quiero, tienes que irte y yo no volveré nunca, tengo que hacer lo que tengo que hacer, lamento no poder ver una vez más a Konoha, protégela por mí por favor, lamento no poder ver una vez más a Sasuke, pero, por favor dale un abrazo por mí y nunca me menciones ante él y lamento no poder estar a tu lado para siempre, por favor trata de ser feliz, eres una persona que merece la felicidad, la más grande que exista-Realizo sellos que Hinata no vislumbro bien, le dedico una última sonrisa y mirada y en un flash, Itachi desapareció con Madara, le dio la impresión que abrieron un hueco en el espacio, como si se marcharan a otra dimensión, dejando en Hinata un enorme vacío…

-Itachi- soltó en un susurro y se dejó caer en el lugar en donde estaba, sin llorar, pensó que ya no podía hacerlo porque ya se había secado, su mirada estaba perdida en el lugar donde vio a Itachi por última vez, como si él siguiera ahí y no quisiera dejar de mirarlo porque desaparecería, pero el ya no estaba, solo estaba el vació, no sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado

¿Segundos?… tal vez

¿Minutos?… probablemente

¿Horas?… de seguro

Pero, ¿Qué importaba eso?, A lo mejor, si se quedaba en ese lugar, en esa posición, por el tiempo suficiente, algo increíble pasaría…

…Itachi podía regresar y salvarla… no, imposible, él se despidió para siempre…

…Un agujero a otra dimensión podía abrirse y ser feliz en ese lugar… ¿otra? ¿Dimensión?, eso jamás, en cualquier dimensión, Hinata sería una persona infeliz…

…¡Tale vez!... podría simplemente morir… deseaba simplemente morir…

Por un árbol que la aplastara…

Por un kunai perdido, que alguien, lanzo al descuido…

Por hambre…

Por frio…

O lo más realista…

De tristeza…

Un momento ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado?, el cielo estaba estrellado, se veía hermoso, como si se burlara de su tristeza, una estrella fugaz paso por ahí, ¿un deseo?, ¿morir?...

-Shikamaru…-soltó sin pensar deseaba verle-Shikamaru…-dijo una vez más, con voz cansada, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse-Shika…-Perdió la conciencia, todo se volvió blanco- ¿Morí?- pregunto a la nada-No, eso sería… demasiado fácil e indulgente- se contestó ella misma, un sonido comenzó a retumbar en la blanca inmensidad, abrió los ojos, se encontraba en movimiento-¿Puedo volar?- pensó, giro un poco su mirada y vio una hermosa sonrisa -¿Cuánto había extrañado verla?- demasiado…

-Shikamaru…-dijo lento, cansado, pero inevitablemente feliz.

-No hables Hinata, todo estará bien.

Y cerro los ojos, perdiéndose en la inconciencia, en el calor que él le brindaba, en la protección que sentía estando a su lado, en la felicidad que experimento al verlo nuevamente, tal vez volvería a ser pasajera, como lo era la felicidad en su vida y como siempre, confió en que esta vez, duraría más, tal vez, para siempre.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

…

**NOTAS:** Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen, es importante para mí.

**GRACIAS POR LEER.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

**Capítulo 9:**

"_**Todo estará bien"**_

Shikamaru estaba en el hospital de Konoha esperando que Shizune saliera para darle el informe sobre el estado de Hinata, la había encontrado a las afueras de la aldea, afortunadamente salió a hacer una ronda de vigilancia…

_-Me mandó llamar-dijo con su perezoso tono de voz._

_-Así es Nara-sonó autoritaria y fuerte como lo era la quinta._

_-¿Qué sucede ahora?_

_-La mayoría de los ninjas están en misiones, y no tengo quien haga la ronda de vigilancia de esta tarde._

_-Entiendo._

_-Oye, Shikamaru ponle más ánimo, tal vez, esta tarde, Hinata llegue y seas el primero en verla si haces la ronda- dijo picaronamente la Hokague, pues ella conocía a sus ninjas y había notado el cambio en el ánimo del ninja genio desde que Hinata se fue- o ¿es que no quieres verla?-dijo melosamente con falsa inocencia._

_-Tsk-siseo el Nara-que problemático- y desapareció en un remolino de hojas._

_Todo el resto de la mañana, se la pasó esperando la tarde, problemática Hokague que le metía ideas en la cabeza, su ansiedad crecía y el tiempo parecía no querer avanzar, hasta que por fin el sol comenzó a ponerse, y emprendió su camino con mucho ánimo, cosa bastante extraña en él, pero algo le decía, que la encontraría y podría volver a verla. _

_Los alrededores estaban bastante tranquilos, solamente algunos viajeros, ninjas de Konoha que regresaban de alguna misión, pero nada de Hinata, bueno, ya solo le faltaba revisar la zona este y se acabaría, levanto con algo de desgano su mirada al cielo, era una hermosa noche estrellada-muy hermosa-dijo al aire, de pronto una estrella fugaz cruzo el firmamento, ¿Un deseo?, se preguntó a sí mismo y sin pensarlo dijo- Hinata- deseaba verla pronto, eso era todo._

_Escucho voces y escondió su presencia, podía mirar la escena desde un árbol, varios hombres rodeaban algo, al parecer un cuerpo-problemático-dijo entre dientes, los hombres discutían algo que sonaba como:_

_-Yo voy primero, yo la encontré me toca disfrutarla antes que a cualquiera._

_-¿Que? Yo soy el líder aquí, así que me toca primero._

_-Esta linda muñeca va ser mía primero- el hombre que pronuncio eso, se quitó de su posición, permitiéndole observar a Shikamaru una cabellera larga con destellos azules demasiado familiar, sintió una ira incontenible al ver como el más grande de todos los hombres abría las piernas de Hinata y se posicionaba entre ellas, jalaba su cabello hacia atrás y golpeaba su rostro para conseguir despertarla…_

_-Despierta, perra, no es divertido si no luchas, anda per…-de pronto ya no pudo moverse-que demonios pasa-dijo enojado._

_-No te atrevas a tocarla-el Nara tenía su rostro despreocupado de siempre, pero una mirada llena de determinación._

_-Qué demonios- dijo el hombre más grande con dificultad pues se sentía asfixiado._

_Callo inerte al suelo, y sus compañeros, salieron huyendo, no eran ninjas, solo eran una banda de mal nacidos, dedicados a robar y a abusar de mujeres, Shikamaru lo había asfixiado con sus sombras._

_Se acercó a Hinata, se veía bien, eso le brindo alivio, la tomo entre sus brazos y comenzó a correr entre las ramas de los árboles, la muchacha comenzó a abrir los ojos y sin si quiera quererlo sonrió, la Hyuga sonrió con él..._

_-Shikamaru- escucho la débil voz de Hinata y sintió que una felicidad lo invadía de solo volver a oír su dulce tono de voz._

_-Tranquila, no hables, todo estará bien-la muchacha sonrió y se quedó dormida, él podía sentir su acompasada respiración y una paz hermosa lo invadió._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

Volvió a la realidad del presente al escuchar que abrían la puerta de la habitación de Hinata y de ella salía Shizune…

-¿Cómo está?- su tono de voz sonó más preocupado de lo que quería.

-Bien, tuvo una crisis nerviosa, su chacra estaba, bastante alterado, estoy segura que ni siquiera escucho a los hombres que trataron de abusar de ella, pero ahora se encuentra bien.

Shikamaru soltó aire que no sabía que tenía guardado.

-Tranquilo ella está bien, gracias a ti.

-¿Puedo pasar a verla?

-Claro, pronto despertara, ¿Ya le avisaron a su padre?

-No lo sé-dijo sin poner atención, pues solo quería verla, solo eso, cuando entro quedo embelesado con la imagen de Hinata, una tenue luz iluminaba su rostro en el cual estaba implantado un suave sonrojo, tenía los labios entra abiertos y su cabello esparcido por la almohada, daba pequeños destellos, que lo hacían parecer el hermoso cielo estrellado.

Se acercó despacio, hasta llegar a una silla al lado de la cama, antes de sentarse se acercó a la chica y con el dorso de su mano, acaricio suavemente su rostro, de repente Hinata despertó agitada y por inercia abrazo a Shikamaru, el joven se sorprendió un poco pero casi de inmediato correspondió al abrazo...

-Calma, ya paso todo, ahora todo estará bien-dijo para tratar de calmarla, trato de separase un poco de ella, logrando solamente que Hinata lo abrazara con más fuerza, en ese instante sintió su hombro mojado, y escucho los suaves sollozos de la Hyuga.

-Shikamaru- decía muy bajito, la pudo escuchar porque estaban muy cerca-no me dejes por favor.

-No lo hare Hinata.

Se separaron un poco y sus rostros quedaron frente a frente…

-Te extrañe mucho-le susurro de forma sexi el Nara.

-Shikamaru-kun-un sonrojo un poco más fuerte se implanto en sus mejillas, su voz se escuchaba tímida, vio los labios del chico y… recordó, él ya tenía alguien a quien besar, la tímida sonrisa que había aparecido en sus labios se esfumo y una expresión de tristeza se implanto en él, alejo sus brazos del cuello del muchacho y se dejó caer en la cama.

Shikamaru sintió como si se hubiera perdido de algo, ¿Que pudo haber hecho para que ella se pusiera así de repente?, de cualquier forma le daría su espacio pues no quería asustarla.

-Y ¿Qué fue lo que paso?- dijo para cambiar de tema y romper con la incómoda situación.

¿Qué paso?, de pronto todos los recuerdos golpearon la mente de Hinata y una tristeza enorme la invadió, Itachi ya no estaba, ya no, sin quererlo lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas…

-No quiero hablar de eso… Shikamaru-kun-la melancolía de la chica era casi material, se podía respirar en el ambiente, Shikamaru pensaba que, lo que sea que la haya pasado, debió de haber sido difícil.

El muchacho se sintió fuera de lugar, como si algo hubiera cambiado la actitud de la chica para con él, pero ¿qué pudo ser?, no tenía ni idea.

-Etto… Hinata ¿Estas segura?, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea.

La chica solo asintió, quería contárselo, de verdad quería, pero no ahora, ahora solo quería nada, solo eso…

-Shikamaru muchas gracias, es solo que ahora no me siento muy bien-dijo con voz tímida y llorosa.

-Entiendo- ahora comprendía, Hinata solo estaba cansada-te dejare para que puedas descansar…

-¡No!-dijo en un grito desesperado, estirando su mano, como intentando tocarlo-por favor no te vayas-dijo ya más calmada, descendiendo lentamente su brazo- no quiero que te vayas tú también-dijo casi volviendo a romper en llanto.

-Está bien, me quedo-el volvió sobre sus pasos y retomo su lugar junto a la cama de la chica.

-Ven por favor-dijo Hinata de forma casi suplicante e hizo una seña para que él se acercara, en silencio obedeció, cuando se encontró al alcance de la chica, ella lo abrazo y comenzó a llorar, en silencio, tranquilamente, Shikamaru no dijo nada, solo dejo que ella llorara, solo eso, se quedaron de esa forma por varias horas, hasta que la respiración de la chica comenzó a volverse más acompasada- te extrañe-dijo con lo último que le quedaba de conciencia y sin más callo en los brazos de Morfeo- y yo a ti- el beso su cabello y la recostó en la cama con mucho cuidado, él se acomodó en la silla de un lado y tomo la mano de la chica entre las suyas…

-No sé lo que te haya pasado, pero, sea lo que sea, estaré a tu lado, veras que todo estará bien, Hinata…

Y como si la chica hubiera estando escuchando, sonrió, en sus sueños todo estaba bien, todo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

…

¿Qué carajos estaba haciendo?, ¿Qué carajos estaba sintiendo?, ¿Por qué tanta rabia?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Cómo demonios pudo pasar?, en verdad creía que la chica comenzaba a quererlo y salía con esas cosas, jamás lo imagino, jamás y recordarlo aún le dolía, recordar cada palabra que ella dijo y aunque no quisiera, su mente no dejaba de repetirlo una y otra y otra vez…

_Se quedó toda la noche junto a su cama, con su mano entre las suyas, esa fue una noche tranquila, una noche grandiosa, cuando los primeros rayos del sol golpearon su rostro, se despertó perezosamente y se encontró con la fija mirada de Hinata sobre él, le hubiera gustado saber que pasaba por su cabeza en esos momentos_…

_-Buen día Hinata-dijo sonriendo galantemente, provocando un sonrojo en la chica y que esta apartara su vista rápidamente._

_-B-buen día Shikamaru-kun-su voz se escuchaba nerviosa, por haber sido descubierta admirando al moreno dormir y es que se veía tan tranquilo que le contagiaba una extraña paz._

_-¿Cómo estas hoy?_

_-Bien… etto mi padre no ha venido…_

_Unos golpes en la puerta interrumpieron la conversación y acto seguido un apuesto chico y su perro entraron…_

_-Hinata ¿estás bien?- el tono de Kiba era de genuina preocupación, se acercaba velozmente a la chica, pero noto que el Nara sostenía su mano y como si fuera "sin querer" paso por ese lado apartándolo de la muchacha-me preocupaste mucho- y la abrazo fuertemente, Shikamaru sentía de nueva cuenta los inevitables celos, que comenzaban a crecer, pues Kiba deshizo un poco el abrazo, dejando su rostro muy cerca de la chica, la miro con ojos vidriosos y dijo-te extrañe mucho- y comenzó a cerrar la distancia entre sus caras, Shikamaru estaba seguro que la besaría y Hinata no hacía nada por impedirlo, solo estaba muy sonrojada y como en shock, la distancia se terminaba, sentía la rabia crecer en él y de pronto…la beso…en la mejilla…rápido…Kiba comenzó a reír a carcajadas y miro a Shikamaru divertido…_

_-De verdad creíste que iba a besarla, mira que cara pones._

_-Tsk, problemático._

_El joven Inuzuka no paraba de reír- que celoso resulto y eso que aún son novios de manita sudada-le dijo con burla a Hinata, quien solo se sonrojo más._

_-K-Kiba-kun, S-Shikamaru-kun y Y-yo no, no somos, solamente somos amigos._

_-Lo que digas Hinata- dijo ya sin tanta carcajada pero con tono de buen humor aun-me alegra que estés bien-y removió sus cabellos como si se tratara de una niña pequeña, Akamaru reafirmo lo que su dueño dijo moviendo la cola con alegría y dando un sonoro ladrido- tu padre no ha podido venir porque no está en la aldea, tuvo que hacer un viaje, de esos para mejorar las relaciones con las demás naciones y llega mañana, tu hermana esta de misión, llegara hasta dentro de una semana y Shino y Kurenai también salieron de la aldea por una misión llegan en un par de semanas, por favor cuídate mucho, yo también tengo que irme volveré pronto-e joven le sonrió, como si ella fuera su hermana pequeña._

_-Gracias Kiba-kun, por favor cuídate mucho._

_-No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien-dirigió su mirada hasta Shikamaru- Hey Shikamaru cuídala bien y por favor no la celes tanto- dicho esto último, desapareció corriendo por los pasillos del hospital, seguido de su compañero fiel, Akamaru._

_-Problemático._

_-Etto... Shikamaru-kun._

_-¿Qué sucede?_

_-Tu ¿no tienes que irte verdad?-pregunto con algo de miedo._

_-No Hinata, me puedo quedar todo el día aquí contigo, claro si no te molesta-dijo amablemente el Nara tomando nuevamente la mano de la chica._

_-Muchas gracias Shikamaru-kun-los dos se quedaron perdidos en la mirada del otro, y tenían cara de amor._

_Nuevos golpes se escucharon, seguidamente la quinta entro en la habitación._

_-Buenos días-dijo amable, observando unos papeles, pero no fue escuchada, alzo la vista y se encontró con la linda escena, se aclaró un poco la garganta para llamar la atención de los chicos sin logra conseguirlo-chicos-repitió, nada-CHICOS-grito furiosa y solo así pudo atraer su atención…_

_-Necesito hablar contigo Hinata-el Nara entendió._

_-Bueno yo voy por algo para desayunar ¿quieres algo Hinata? _

_-No muchas gracias Shikamaru-kun._

_El joven salió dejándolas solas…_

_-Hinata, necesito que me digas exactamente lo que paso._

_Hinata entendió perfecto, la Hokague sabía de su romance…_

_-¿Cómo lo supo?-pregunto algo tímida._

_-Te hicimos pruebas, pues cuando Shikamaru te encontró, trataban de abusar de ti-la chica soltó un gemido de sorpresa-así que te hicimos un chequeo de rutina y nos dimos cuenta que habías tenido relaciones sexuales, pero no a la fuerza, en cualquier otra situación no me importaría, pero algo me dice que no nos has dicho la verdad, así que habla._

_-Etto… Itachi-kun estaba vivo-la Hokague se quedó muy sorprendida, sabía que la chica le ocultaba algo, pero jamás creyó que fuera eso, decidió no interrumpirla, quería escuchar sus razones y después si no le parecían, le gritaría para que aprendiera- pero no quería volver a Konoha porque no quería dañar a Sasuke, quería que el fuera feliz, él estaba enfermo y yo lo cure, me sobre-exigí, y el cuido de mí, comencé a estimarlo y por eso lo encubrí, él y yo viviríamos juntos, pero antes vendríamos a despedirnos de Konoha y de los que queremos, cuando veníamos hacia acá, Madara aprecio, el usaría a Itachi para destruir la aldea, pero Itachi se sacrificó por ella y los dos desparecieron en otra dimensión, yo me quede muy triste por perderlo, y perdí la conciencia….eso es todo._

_La Hokague se quedó muy impresionada, ahora entendía a la chica, pues ella, también amo alguna vez y entendía su sufrimiento, por perder al hombre querido._

_-Está bien Hinata, tranquila-la joven lloraba-creo que ellos no volverán y creo que ya lo sabes, así que nada malo paso, no te preocupes por nada-hizo una larga pausa-¿Le querías?_

_-Mucho…_

…

_Mientras ellas platicaban el Nara escuchaba todo sin querer, había olvidado, su chaleco en la habitación y en él llevaba el dinero, cuando regreso escucho la plática, cuando Hinata dijo que quería mucho a Itachi ya no quiso escuchar más…_

_._

_._

_._

_._

-Pero… y ¿Shikamaru?

-Yo etto… él tiene a alguien, yo me enamore de él, pero, él de mí no, desidia darme una oportunidad y resulto muy mal-sonrió con sarcasmo.

-Te equivocas…

-¿En qué?

-Shikamaru no tiene una novia, todo este tiempo solo ha estado preocupado por ti-la muchacha puso cara de sincera sorpresa…

-Pero yo lo vi con Temari-san…

-¿Temari?, esa chica estuvo molesta con él todo el tiempo…

-Así que yo…yo-rompió en llanto- yo traicione a Shikamaru-kun.

Tsunade se acercó a ella y la abrazo de forma maternal…

-No, no es así, dime ¿No querías a Itachi?

-Si lo quiero…

-Y cuando te enamoraste de él ¿salías con Shikamaru?

-N-no.

-Entonces no has traicionado a nadie, pero ahora tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz, con él, así que inténtalo, pero háblale con la verdad yo sé que te entenderá.

La chica sonrió y sintió alivio por haber contado todo…

-Hinata yo me voy, después me cuentas todo con detalle-la Hokague beso la frente de la chica y se retiró, se detuvo justo frente a la puerta y dijo-se lo dices hoy mismo, ¿entendido?

-Si Hokague-sama.

Pero Shikamaru no volvió, esa tarde la dieron de alta, quizás él había tenido algo que hacer, así que recogió el chaleco del chico, e inhalo su aroma, esperaba que el la perdonara, porque no quería perderlo, estaba decidido lo buscaría con el pretexto del chaleco, y sabia justamente donde buscar…

.

.

Miraba el cielo, con tanta pereza, estaba decepcionado, ella no lo quería, la primera chica de la que se había enamorado, y no era correspondido-Tsk, problemático-cerro los ojos, y se quedó dormido, Hinata llego a la pradera que tanto le encantaba al Nara, y lo miro dormido, ella llevaba el chaleco entre sus manos, lo apretaba con fuerza hacia su pecho, se acercó tímida a él, con su mano tocaría su hombro para despertarlo suavemente, cuando estaba cerca, de pronto, el chico despertó y por instinto tomo los brazos de la chica elevándolos por encima de su cabeza, la derribo, sometiéndola bajo su cuerpo, las rodillas de él, sometían las de la chica, sus cuerpos quedaron de tal forma, que el pecho de Shikamaru presionaba los senos de la muchacha en un electrizante rose, las piernas de Hinata estaban abiertas y Shikamaru ente ellas, sus alientos se combinaban, y sus labios estaban tan cerca que con un simple movimiento se besarían…

-S-Shikamaru-kun-dijo algo asustada y nerviosa.

-Shh, no hables por favor-le susurro el muchacho.

Shikamaru cerró la poca distancia que quedaba entre ellos y la beso, al principio ella no respondió, pero de a poco le fue correspondiendo, el beso era dulce, pero apasionado, sin prisa, como si el tiempo no existiera, se separaron lentamente solo un poco…

-Todo estará bien Hinata-Shikamaru entendía a la muchacha y lo que paso antes no importaba, no necesitaba explicaciones, sabía que ahora ella correspondía a su cariño, pues se lo demostró con ese beso, la quería, lo quería y eso era todo.

.

.

.

.

.

..

…

.

**Notas:** Bueno, hasta aquí el capítulo, espero que haya sido de su agrado, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen, es importante para mí.

…**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A LOS CAPITULO ANTERIORES…**

…**Y SOBRE TODO…**

…**GRACIAS POR LEER…**


	10. Chapter 10

**SENTIMIENTOS PROBLEMATICOS**

Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

∞_Recuerdos∞_

∞Presente∞

**Capítulo 10:**

"_**Me quieres, te quiero"**_

Se separaron lentamente del largo contacto, Shikamaru se sentía excelente, Hinata, bueno ella, sentía algo de culpa, Shikamaru le sonrió encantadoramente y nuevamente terminaba con la distancia que los separaba…

-E-espera-dijo Hinata, volteando su rostro, el Nara se separó de ella, sentándose a un lado-Tengo, tengo que decirte algo.

-Te escucho-giro para poder mirar su perfil, noto lo nerviosa que la chica se encontraba, tomo su mano entre las suyas infundiéndole confianza, la chica se sonrojo un poco, girando para quedar de frente a Shikamaru, tenía que decírselo a la cara, no era momento de ser cobarde.

-Yo, yo no sé si merezca, tu cariño-la mirada de Shikamaru era de completa calma, se le veía feliz, como si sus palabras no lo desconcertaran, eso la ponía nerviosa por lo que tuvo que desviar su mirada, para lograr poder continuar-yo, yo, creo que te he traicionado-dijo con dificultad temiendo lo que Shikamaru pudiera decir.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-estaba completamente tranquilo, lo que la chica tenía que decirle, él ya lo había escuchado, pero sabía que era importante que ella se desahogara.

-Yo me enamore de ti, antes de irme a la misión yo conocía lo que siento por ti-dijo con más seguridad, aunque en su voz la culpa estaba presente al igual que el miedo-un par de días antes de que me marchara, te vi besando a Temari, así que pensé que salías con ella y yo no quise interferir en tu felicidad.

-Yo nunca he salido con Temari-esa parte de la historia no la conocía, ahora sabía que no se había equivocado con respecto al sentir de Hinata, eso lo hacía sentir aún más feliz, feliz de poder estar con ella.

-Lo sé, la Hokague me lo dijo-sonrió con algo de amargura- solo que algo tarde-hizo una pausa para tomar valor, sabía que al contar eso quizás perdería el cariño de Shikamaru- yo mentí sobre Itachi, el seguía con vida, comencé a sentir algo por él, y él se enamoró de mí, por lo que nos dimos una oportunidad, regresaríamos a Konoha, solo para despedirnos, después comenzaríamos de nuevo los dos juntos, pero él murió-el rostro de Hinata se hundió en penumbras, la tristeza se colocó en sus facciones, de pronto sintió algo cálido rodeando su cuerpo, Shikamaru la abrazaba…

-No te preocupes por nada Hinata, está en el pasado, no me has traicionado de ninguna forma-beso su cabello y cerro sus ojos disfrutando de la cercanía de la chica.

-Yo no te lo he dicho todo-se le escuchaba demasiado nerviosa, Shikamaru sabía lo que le diría, le dolía tener que volver a escucharlo, pero era necesario- yo, yo- el aire le faltaba, ya no era solo timidez, era miedo al rechazo-Itachi-kun y yo, bueno, nosotros, hicimos el…

-Shh, por favor no lo digas, por favor-él le silencio y la apretó más a su cuerpo, ella sabía que le causaba sufrimiento y eso le dolía.

-Por favor, perdóname, por favor-la Hyuga suplicaba, ya no importaba el rechazo, solo quería que él no sufriera por su culpa.

-Te quiero Hinata, solo eso importa, el pasado no, no te preocupes más.

El silencio se hizo presente, con el la calma y la esperanza.

Shikamaru se separó de ella, se levantó y ayudo a Hinata a ponerse de pie, la miro con ternura y dijo…

-Me prometiste que cuando volvieras tendríamos una cita-le sonrió, uso su sonrisa Nara, la más encantadora que Hinata había visto.

-Etto… y ¿Cuándo será?-la muchacha estaba sonrojada, pero con una sonrisa sincera en los labios.

-Te parece ahora mismo.

-Claro, Shikamaru-kun.

-Ven-dijo tomándola de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos, se dirigían a la aldea, todo el camino lo recorrieron de esa forma, hasta quedar frente a la barbacoa, entraron, pidieron suficiente comida y hablaron, Hinata le conto lo de Madara, Shikamaru le hablo sobre la boda de Naruto, ese tema ya era pasado de dolor olvidado para Hinata, él la hacía reír bástate, pues la boda había tenido sus accidentes, terminaron con la comida, el cielo ya se encontraba estrellado cuando salieron de local, la aldea se encontraba llena de vida, Hinata tomo la mano de Shikamaru y dieron un recorrido por la aldea topándose con una animada rubia que iba colgada del brazo de cierto Uchiha con el cual Hinata tenía un asunto pendiente.

-Shikamaru-grito la rubia y saludaba a su amigo con la mano libre.

-Hola Ino-dijo con tono de "Chica problemática"-Sasuke-el simple saludo para el Uchiha, que fue respondido con un movimiento de cabeza.

-Hola Hinata, ¿Cuándo has vuelto de la misión?

-Ayer por la noche Ino-san-dijo amable Hinata, la hiperactiva rubia noto que su compañero de equipo tenía a Hinata de la mano, su curiosidad creció, tenía que preguntarle, pero no enfrente de Hinata, de seguro se desmaya y mucho menos enfrente de Sasuke, lo amaba pero tenía que admitir que tenía mal carácter.

-Shikamaru me acompañas, tengo que comprar algo en esta tienda-dijo con gran alegría la mujer.

-Pero-dijo rascándose la nuca el muchacho en señal de fastidio.

-Pero nada, te necesito ¿me negaras tu ayuda?-dijo mientras lo tomaba del brazo y lo jalaba adentro de la tienda.

-Tsk, problemática-mascullo el Nara que no opuso mayor resistencia a el jaloneo de su amiga, afuera de la tienda, frente a una vitrina de cristal que dejaba ver tanto de afuera como de adentro, quedaron Sasuke y Hinata…

-Etto… U-Uchiha-san-el ojinegro dirijo su mirada hacia Hinata, dándole a entender que lo escuchaba- yo, etto… tengo algo que darle.

-Hmp-no era que le interesara mucho, pero si había una chica que le agradara en Konoha, era Hinata, nunca lo fastidio con acoso, y en pocas palabras no es molesta.

-Bueno yo…- los ojos del chico se abrieron con sorpresa, jamás lo hubiera imaginado, la chica rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, no podía mirar sus rostro pues lo tenía sobre su hombro, la sensación fue extraña, sintió un calor familiar, como si la chica no fuera la que lo abrazara, sino alguien más cercano, inundado por ese sentir, coloco sus manos sobre los brazos de la chica, correspondiendo al abrazo y cerró los ojos disfrutando del contacto, el abrazo no fue ni corto ni largo, duro solo el tiempo preciso, se separaron sin sentir ninguna incomodidad, tampoco preguntaron nada, el Uchiha sabía de Itachi, no era ningún tonto, sabía que ese abrazo había sido mandado por él, sabía que no quería volver y lo respetaba, por esa razón las preguntas fueron innecesarias.

-Gracias-sin ningún esfuerzo el moreno agradeció, agradecía que ella también respetara la decisión de su hermano y no lo obligara a volver en esa misión que trataron de ocultarle, pero que descubrió, ¿Por qué no hizo nada?, fácil, respetaba las decisiones de su hermano.

-No hay nada que agradecer-le sonrió sinceramente, comprendió que él sabía de su hermano y lo admiro por no actuar de forma egoísta y dejar a Itachi tomar sus propias decisiones.

El silencio entre ellos no era incomodo, pero Hinata decidió romperlo…

-¿Cuándo se casaran?

-En un par de meses.

.

.

..

…

Al mismo tiempo, pero dentro del local, Shikamaru era bombardeado con múltiples preguntas por parte de su amiga…

-¿Shikamaru, desde cuándo?

-¿Desde cuándo qué?-su tono era de molestia, su amiga sí que era problemática.

-Ya Shika, sabes de que hablo, tú y Hinata-la rubia hablaba en tono pícaro, ella se encontraba de espaldas a la vitrina de cristal pero Shikamaru estaba de frente, pudo ver el abrazo entre ellos he inevitablemente sintió esa molesta sensación de celos, de posesión, con esa furia contesto…

-Es mi novia-dijo de forma simple, definitivamente cuando se trataba de Hinata no podía pensar con claridad.

-Ah! Que bien Shikamaru, que emocionante- la rubia estaba demasiado emocionada.

-Ya basta, por favor no lo digas a todo el mundo, aun no hablo con su padre, así que si puedes, que creo que será bastante difícil, no lo digas a todo el mundo.

-Sí, sí, está bien, está bien, guardare tu secreto-la rubia tomo del brazo a Shikamaru arrastrándolo a fuera del local.

-Listo- dijo emocionada Ino, mientras se colgaba del brazo de Sasuke y soltaba a Shikamaru.

-Hmp, hasta luego Hinata, Nara.

-Hasta luego Uchiha-san, Ino-san.

-Adiós Hinata-la rubia arrastraba a su prometido por las calles de Konoha mientras se despedía con un ademan de su mano.

Sin dirigirle la palabra Shikamaru comenzó con su camino, sorprendiendo a Hinata…

-Espera Shikamaru-la joven le dio alcance y lo miro un poco sorprendida, por su cambio de actitud-Etto… ¿Estas molesto?

-No, no lo estoy-dijo deteniéndose y rascándose la nuca como cansado con el mismo.

-Etto…-la chica abrazo a Shikamaru del cuello, sorprendiéndolo-muchas gracias, por este día me la pase muy bien-se iba a separar de él Nara, pero él la tomo de la cintura y la apego a su cuerpo en un gesto algo posesivo.

-Hinata, por favor no abraces a nadie más, me vuelvo un estúpido cuando abrazas a alguien más.

-Shikamaru…

-No sé qué me sucede-su tono era el habitual despreocupado de siempre-pero no pienso muy bien cuando alguien se acerca a ti.

La muchacha deshizo un poco el abrazo y tomo el rostro de Shikamaru entre sus manos…

-Yo te quiero Shikamaru, no debes tener duda de ello-le sonrió tiernamente y volvió a abrasarlo.

-Hinata, definitivamente eres la mujer menos problemática que conozco-se separó de ella, la miro fijamente, tomo sus manos-Hyuga Hinata, tengo algo que proponerle-ella asintió, se encontraba sonrojada-sé que es un poco inesperado, pero te quiero y quiero pedirte que seas mi compañera, en misiones ninja para demostrarnos, lo mucho que confiamos el uno en el otro, en los problemas, para que ambos los resolvamos y encontremos un refugio al cual llegar, yo quiero ser tu refugio y refugiarme en ti, en la situaciones buenas para mirar tus ojos sonrientes y sonreír contigo, sonreír por ti, quiero que estés a mi lado todos los días y así poder ver tu sonrisa, escuchar tu suave voz todo el tiempo, poder conocer tu sabiduría cuando necesite palabras de aliento, sentir tu piel, poder tocarla cada vez que lo necesite, cada vez que tú lo necesites, me quieres, yo te quiero y quiero que estés conmigo, solo confirma lo que mi mente ha pensado, confírmame que me quieres, así como yo imagino o sorpréndeme, dime que me quieres aún más que eso, si no lo haces simplemente no digas nada, no mates mis sueños, permíteme quedarme en la esperanza.

-Shikamaru, me encantaría, pero yo no sé, no sé si, bueno, ¿no te importa lo que hice en el pasado?-tal vez su respuesta fue poca, para semejante poema generando por la brillante mente del Nara, pero su impresión ha sido tan grande, que solo puede pensar en el pasado, en lo que hizo, en las posibles consecuencias.

-Hinata no me importa lo que haya pasado antes, te quiero, ¿me quieres?

-Claro que te quiero-pero aquí esta Shikamaru, su valiente héroe, el que la quiere a pesar de todo, el que la ama, ahora mismo, en el único momento que importa, el presente

-Entonces ¿aceptas?

-Si Shikamaru-kun- y como negarse, si su corazón late por él, se desboca y se calma al oír su voz, si con él se siente más grande, más fuerte, más segura, más poderosa, simplemente más de lo mejor, más amada que en cualquier momento, con él está completa.

Shikamaru cerro la distancia que había entre sus rostro sellando la promesa de amor con un beso, se separaron haciendo el tiempo del beso duradero, la tomo de la mano y se dirigieron a la mansión Hyuga, sumergidos en un cómodo silencio.

Al llegar haya, la servidumbre esperaba a la muchacha, en la puerta principal, Ko la miraba, sus labios se volvieron una sonrisa al verla, la expresión de Hinata se puso más animosa de lo que estaba.

-Hinata-sama, que gusto tenerla de vuelta-con una reverencia, su querido Ko le da la bienvenida a la chica.

-Ko, que gusto verte, te he extrañado-el hombre, levanto la vista y no pudo evitar sentirse incomodo al notar, por primera vez, la presencia de Shikamaru, que clase de Ninja distraído era, su incomodidad aumento al ver que traía a su pequeña Hinata-sama de la mano, y la expresión de su rostro era la de un hombre enamorado.

-Nara-san-dijo he hizo otra reverencia.

-Buenas noches Ko-ahora sí que se sentía sorprendido, lo que el amor hace, es la primera vez que Nara Shikamaru, el más flojo ninja de la historia de Konoha, le respondía con algo más que un "aja" o algo parecido, a un saludo de cortesía.

-Etto… Shikamaru, ¿quieres pasar?, preparare un té o lo que gustes tomar-ofreció la peli-azul, con un sonrojo candoroso en las mejillas.

-Claro Hinata, un té estaría excelente-el tono galante de Shikamaru, confirmó las sospechas de Ko, le agradeció al cielo pero sobre todo a él Nara, por curar a la amable Hinata, por quererla, ese joven le agradaba desde ya, por ser capaz de sacarle de la cabeza a, él ninja número uno en sorprender a la gente, empezaba a creer que lo amaría por siempre y que ella se convertiría en una sacerdotisa o alguna otra especie de mujer pura, dedicada a Kami.

Ambos entraron, el joven Nara espero, en una cocina tradicional por Hinata, que preparaba un té, suspiro con fastidio, a él sí que le gustaba mirarla cuando cocinaba, ver sus movimientos elegantes, sus formas delicadas, su cabello siguiéndola a todas partes como un manto protector, su concentración y toda su perfección, pensar en todo aquello no ayudaba, por un impulso, y haciendo algo demasiado raro en él, sin pensar se dirigió para haya, se la encontró estirándose para colocar un frasco con lo que supuso era té, no llevaba su chamarra, lo cual agradeció, se ve tan hermosa sin chamarra, la miro desde la lejanía de la puerta, esperando el momento en el que ella se diera cuenta de su presencia, suspiro sin ser consiente y por fin Hinata se giró para verle.

-Shikamaru-kun, ya casi está listo-la muchacha le sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-No importa, solo quería verte, me gusta verte cocinar.

-Shikamaru-kun-la voz de ella se volvió soñadora, prácticamente un suspiro.

-Hinata, ¿ya te había dicho cuanto te extrañe?-su voz era sexy y juguetona.

-No lo recuerdo-la tímida Hinata le seguía el juego con su habitual inocencia.

-Pues te extrañe mucho, no podía dejar de pensar en ti, te pensaba todo el tiempo.-Shikamaru ya se encontraba a escasos centímetros de Hinata, ambos tenían una mirada enamorada, sus bocas estaban cerca, los brazos de él en la cintura de ella, la joven agarrada a su cuello, sabía bien que en cuanto él la besara sus piernas temblarían, la tierra se estremecería y necesitaría algo de lo cual sostenerse…

-Mmm, mmm…-alguien se aclaraba la garganta sonoramente, para llamar la atención de los muchachos, el sonrojo de Hinata se fue por completo, se puso pálida, conocía esa voz, la había escuchado toda la vida por lo menos una vez al día.

-Nara aléjate, ahora-la voz de ultratumba de Hiashi Hyuga, estremeció al moreno, pero hizo como si nada pasara, se alejó, solo un poco, de forma lenta y delicada, pero Hinata no actuó del mismo modo, ella sí que se paralizo del miedo.

-Señor, buenas noches, lamento si mi presencia le incomoda, pero ahora puedo aprovechar para informarle algo-la voz de él Nara era despreocupada, cosa difícil hablando con semejante personaje.

-Buenas noches Nara, no me incomoda tu presencia, me incomoda lo cerca que estas de mi hija-¿celos, Hiashi?, pues sí, claro que sí, es un padre, sí, ha sido demasiado duro con ella, pero eso no impide que la ame, por lo tanto los celos son una reacción completamente normal.

-Señor, quiero pedirle su permiso para que Hinata sea mi novia, ella ya me ha dado el sí, solo quiero que usted lo apruebe, para que Hinata se siente más cómoda, de cualquier forma si se niega, sabe que encontrare la forma para verla, aún sin su permiso.

-¿Es una amenaza?-Hiashi se escucha extrañamente divertido, pareciera que cree que esta bromeando.

-Claro que no-el Nara le responde con una sonrisa de confianza.

-No podría negarme a tal relación, eres un joven listo, un ninja respetable y sobre todo mi hija te quiere, solo te pido un favor, no se porten tan cariñosos cuando yo esté presente o te daré un golpe junken directo en el hombro o en la rodilla para que te retuerzas del dolor-cualquier atisbo de sonrisa se borró del rostro del Nara dejando a su paso una expresión parecida al miedo, tomo como nota mental, mantener la distancia con su chica en la presencia de Hiashi-y Nara, no es una amenaza-el chico dio un paso lejos de Hinata, dando a entender, que lo hará sin rechistar.

-Padre, ¿Cómo ta ha ido en la misión?-pregunto Hinata un poco más aliviada por obtener la aprobación de su padre.

-Muy bien, veo que tú ya estás bien, que ahora eres más fuerte, no me he equivocado contigo, en fin, solo quiero dormir, espero y respetes tu hogar y mi presencia, confió en ti-el rostro de Hinata, se puso solemne, lleno de orgullo, Shikamaru se quedó admirándola, viendo una faceta que no conocía de ella, viéndola disfrutar el ser reconocida, por las personas que quiere, ahora nunca olvidara festejarle todos sus logros por más pequeños que sean, para poder ver en ella esa mirada en muchas ocasiones.

Con una reverencia el monarca de los Hyuga se retira.

-Shikamaru-kun-Hinata se lanza a los brazos del moreno, con una gran sonrisa.

-Salió bien, ahora tu eres mi chica oficialmente y ante todo el mundo.

-Eres muy valiente.

-Por ti, soy cualquier cosa.

-Te quiero Shikamaru.

-Te quiero Hinata, como nunca he querido-Shikamaru, toma el rostro de Hinata entre sus manos y la besa castamente en los labios, respetando la confianza otorgada por Hiashi.

-Shikamaru, el té está listo-Hinata se separa de él y sirve un poco del líquido en dos tazas.

-¿Quisieras, ir mañana a mi casa?, me gustaría presentarte a mi madre y a mi padre, sé que es problemático y todo eso, pero quiero que te conozcan.

-Claro, yo también quiero conocerlos mejor.

Esa noche, hablaron por largo tiempo, se rieron, opinaron y decidieron que estaban completamente enamorados, sin embargo en el corazón de Hinata aún latía la culpa, él era demasiado bueno y aún existía una esperanza de que Itachi estuviera con vida, "Itachi-kun, entenderá", ese pensamiento la alivio un poco, pero una idea le había estado dando vueltas, y si ahora estaba embarazada, no podría obligar a Shikamaru a cuidar al pequeño, y perderlo sería muy difícil.

-Adiós Hinata, tengo que irme-Shikamaru le saco de sus torturantes pensamientos, al ponerse de pie, se había perdido de todo, ya era bastante noche, tal vez más de la una de la mañana.

-Entiendo, debes de ir con cuidado-estaban en la puerta, mirándose, la verdad ninguno tenía ganas de separarse del otro.

-Hinata, te voy a extrañar mucho.

-Pero me veras mañana.

-Quisiera verte todo el tiempo.

-Algún día será así.

-Mañana veremos a Asuma, me toca cuidarlo.

-Genial, hace mucho que no lo veo.

-Él también te extraño mucho, me preguntaba por ti cada vez que le tocaba un baño, por alguna razón le divierte que tú lo bañes-los dos rieron al recordar a un Asuma desnudo por toda la casa.

-Eso es porque siempre le dejo hacer lo que quiera-Hinata hablaba aún entre risas.

-Hasta mañana-Shikamaru se acerca a Hinata y la abraza, como si se la quisiera llevar, besa su frente y se marcha, en una nube y un puf.

-Hasta mañana, Shikamaru-kun-Hinata le dijo al viento, con los ojos cerrados, para mantener el recuerdo de su amado que ya se había marchado.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

…

**Notas: **Lamento la tardanza, no hay excusa, ya tenía este capítulo desde hace mucho, pero estaba pasando por una etapa de sequía en cuanto a inspiración y la verdad es que no quedaba contenta con él, sentía que le faltaba el toque de cursi poesía, pero mi cerebro se rehidrato y surgieron las palabras como en una fuente y pues ya, siento que no quedo tan mal, pero ustedes son los jueces, como siempre espero que haya sido de su agrado, que opinen, critiquen constructivamente y/o aconsejen, es importante para mí.

…**GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS A LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, ME HECHIZA LEERLOS, HACEN QUE MI CEREBRO SE PONGA FELIZ…**

…**Y SOBRE TODO…**

…**GRACIAS POR LEER… **

…**TIENE UN LUGAR MUY EXCLUSIVO EN MI ALMA, SON SENCILLAMENTE EXCELSOS, ME INSPRAN A CONTINUAR SOÑANDO…**


End file.
